A Rose By Any Other Name
by diabeticgirl4
Summary: Who is Rose? After she escapes the School and runs into the Flock, everyone's up for a surprise. A double-hybrid? They're going to have to teach her to fight, survive, and fly. all of which are harder than expected. cookies! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

-1**K peeps: you know the drill. Disclaimer, I do not own this thing except for my character obviously. Yada yada yada, lets get this thing going already.**

I

Today's my second day isolated from the others. You see, I'm stuck in a cage. A very small cage. I figured it was about 1 feet high, 2 feet wide, and nearly 3 feet long. I'm almost 5 and-a-half feet tall. I can't feel my legs, or anything. And the numbing IV's don't help either. I was stuck in this lab and used as an experiment nearly daily. Now that I've been isolated, the scientists, or whitecoats as us 'experiments' call them, have run less tests and experiments on me. Many of them were running tests, and if I didn't run fast enough, they would shock me. I have many bruises on my feet and arms to prove it, too.

I had one friend out of all the kids at this lab. Well, the only one that would talk to me. She told me when she was 6 years old, she got lost, and was taken by a creepy old guy. He took her here, where she said they did different experiments, tests, and even gave her weird drugs. She said she felt really weird, and days later, she told me she changed. She said she looked horrible, and wanted to die.

At that time, my cage didn't have bars. It didn't have a view at all. You could say it was more like a box. There were several tiny holes, but just for my IV's to go through. I hated the IV's the most. Usually I had 2 or 3 just for numbing and painkillers. Some others were used for nutrients. I've never seen anything out of those holes. I've never seen my friend, or any other kid here. Except I usually saw the whitecoats whenever they did tests and experiments on me, but that was it. I barely even knew what I looked like.

I once heard some of the whitecoats talk together. I could only pick up a few words, even though they were in a different room. I heard the word 'isolation', 'special', and 'more IV's' quite often. Then I heard them talk about 'isolation' more, and more. The day before I was isolated, I found out my friend died. I called for her, and she didn't answer. Occasionally I picked up the words 'expired' or 'gone' from the whitecoats or close kids.

Two days ago, my box-cage was rudely picked up and thrown on this table in this room. I was transferred into a different cage, the one I'm still in now. It had actual bars, but it was approximately the same size, if not smaller. I could only stare at the room that I would be in for who knows how long.

Everything was white. The walls, the tables, the counters, everything. I couldn't see any windows, which made the room look a little darker, even with the lights on. This room was so boring, so _bland. _Would it kill to have a single painting on the wall, or something? I mean, it makes the White House look almost gray. Not like I've ever been to the White House, I've never been outside this place, and I probably never will.

Just as I was about to nod off, the door opened. My eyes shot open, but it was only a whitecoat. He too, was also dressed in all white. So boring! Someone should send him on a shopping spree for Pete's sake! This place needs color! Ok, I think I'm done with my little outburst now. He ended up giving me another IV in my arm. I watched him with narrowed eyes until he walked out the door. I sighed, and moments later I was asleep.

Sometime later I was woken up by a tapping sound on my cage. I drowsily looked up into the faces of two whitecoats. I looked down and noticed a small plate of food. Food! I was starved, as a result of not being fed the past few days. My cage door was opened, and before I was able to scarf down the two measly pieces of bread, I was grabbed by the old, balding whitecoat. I couldn't help but whine in annoyance that I couldn't eat. I was told I was going to have to take some experimental intellectual test. All I know, is that once I finish this brain test, I get those two pieces of bread. Yum.

I tried to resist the urge to scream and bite and harm the evil whitecoats that were sticking electrodes all on my scalp. I was put in a separate room in front of a whiteboard. Markers and directions were given to me, but I ignored the directions. The balding whitecoat calmly walked up to the board and wrote a long, complex problem. I looked at the problem, then the markers, then at the problem again. I've never seen anything like that in my eleven- year-old life.

I slowly picked up the marker, raised up to the board, and wrote. I didn't know what I was writing, but it felt like my marker was solving it for me. I stepped back, and looked at what I wrote. My eyes widened, as all I wrote looked like gibberish in an unknown ancient language. I had never received any education, I was never taught anything, and yet I solved a long, complex equation. I looked back at the whitecoats, and they softly applauded me.

I did more equations, each one more difficult than the other. If I didn't answer, or if the answer I wrote was wrong, I was shocked. After being shocked for the third time on a near-impossible equation, the electrodes were taken off and I was taken back to my cage. Before I crawled inside, I devoured the pieces of bread and gulped down the cup of water I was given. As I swallowed the last drop of water, I wonderedif there would be any more complete weirdness like that.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N I am very aware that this chappie ends with a cliffie, so I wonder if reviews might fix that... (hint hint) ;)**

**I own nothing except my little character who just got a new power. :P**

II

The whitecoats walked out of the room and locked the door. What, did they think I was going to escape? I wanted to, but I couldn't see any windows, and running out the door was just yelling for people to look at me. The last thing I wanted was to escape being noticed. But I was too bored and tired to think of escaping, so I shifted myself into a somewhat comfortable position on my back with my knees held up to my chin. I tried closing my eyes, but the sandman must have missed my cage. I stared at the top of the cage, unable to sleep, but still too tired to do anything. I clumsily tried to sit up in my cage, the small amount of space making it difficult. I looked at the pure white room, looking to make sure there weren't any windows. I couldn't see any.

Suddenly, I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. I looked at the all-white bookcase and discovered that there were books on a shelf. There's never been books on the shelves before. There were five books, and they all looked big and old. I looked at one, trying to see at least what the title was. It was covered in dust and dirt, so it was hard to tell. I concentrated on the book as hard as I could, just to see if it could help me distinguish the title. I stared at it harder and harder, and suddenly the book slightly lifted up off the shelf. I nearly shrieked, and the book _plopped _back down on the shelf. _What the heck? Was that me? Did I make that book… float?_

I shakily stared at the book again, and sure enough, it started to float. I moved it, side to side, then up and down. I put it back on the shelf, then looked at the nearby sink. I concentrated, and I saw the handle turn, and water splash in the sink. I quickly turned the water off, and rested my head against the back of the cage. _Holy crud, I could move stuff with my mind. _I closed my eyes, relaxed, and reopened them. I switched positions so that I was on my hands and knees. Not the most comfortable position, but I could see out of the cage the best way. I looked at the thickest book on the shelf, lifted it, and brought it to my cage. It floated in front of me, and I opened it to the first page. I looked at the page, and I was shocked to see that I could read it. _What's going on? I've never had any education, I was never taught how to read, to write, and yet this page looked perfectly legible. And, I could make things float. What's with me? _I could… I searched for the appropriate word, then thought of levitate. I could levitate stuff!

The first page revealed that the book was a dictionary. I turned to a random page, and a bunch of words were pasted onto it, each with definitions. The first word I saw, vindictive. **vin·dic·tive **[vin díktiv _adj_. Spiteful: feeling, showing, or done through a desire to hurt somebody. That made sense. The whitecoats here were definitely vindictive. There were many words that I knew and have used before, such as _cage _and _experiment_, where as other words such as _zooxanthellae_, which I'm still figuring out how to pronounce.

I read and read, until I heard faint footsteps coming this direction. I panicked for a few seconds, then quickly but quietly put it back in its place. A whitecoat walked in, and I could feel her eyes bore into me. I closed my eyes, and then slowly blinked them as if I was waking up. I stifled a fake yawn and glared at the whitecoat while she added an IV. I waited until she walked out, closed the door, and footsteps were inaudible. Then my eyes shot to the bookcase. I levitated a thick brown book to my cage, and looked at it. It was about these laws of science by Isaac Newton, whoever he was. So I didn't know everything. I flipped through a few pages, then became bored. All it talked about was why gravity is gravity, and bla bla bla. I don't need to know why everything is what they are because of science!

I was about to put it back on the shelf when, without any warning whatsoever, the door opened. I faced three whitecoats, all looking at me. I was pretty sure my shocked expression was a mirror of theirs. Well, I guess I would be kinda surprised if I saw a book floating in front of a cage!

I forgot about concentrating on the book, and it fell on the table. Right now, the book was the least of my worries.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Fine, I give up. I wanted comments, but I got only one. Am I really that bad? Come on peeps, reviews? I'll only submit the next chappie if I get at least two more reviews. Sound fair? Plus, I know how everybody loves virtual cookies, so free virtual cookies to those who review! :D**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except my character. Who has levitation powers. And maybe the lipstick whitecoat and the other evil dude. Everything else belongs to awesome James Patterson. Duh. :P**

III

The whitecoats faced each other and began whispering. Right now, I was mentally kicking myself. How could I have missed the sound of their footsteps? I had very accurate hearing, as the little birds outside usually woke me up in the mornings, even though there were no windows in this room. Was I so engrossed in the boring book of science? I looked at the whitecoats, nervously waiting to see what they'd do.

The woman with the bright red lipstick walked over to my cage and looked at me. "Will you please do that again?" I was taken aback. Whitecoats never spoke to me as if I was a human! They always acted as if I was an inanimate object, or a robot. I looked into her eyes. She looked friendly, but you could never trust a whitecoat. I glanced at the Isaac Newton book that was dropped, and it slowly floated. Avoiding the looks by the astonished whitecoats, I gave the book my focus and put it back on the shelf. The lady stood back and whispered more to the others.

The man with a scraggly beard looked at the other two whitecoats, and walked to my cage. I scooted to the back of my cage, sensing the bad vibes radiate off him. He was not as friendly as the lipstick whitecoat. He opened the cage door and slowly reached toward me with his tough, calloused hands. I tried to scoot back further, but the stupid cage had a back, and there was no more room. He grabbed me and carried me to the door. "You have a new skill. You must take some special tests involving your new skill," he said with a deep, gruff voice.

I started struggling to break free from his grip, but he had a strong grip. My eyes desperately shot to the bookshelf, where I lifted the dictionary and daringly slammed it against the whitecoat's head. He stiffened, and I took that time to bite his arm. He roared at me, and I could feel my teeth break his skin. He whirled around and flung me onto the table. I cowered close to my cage, and I felt the rage in his eyes. Suddenly his hand smacked me across the face. I whimpered quietly and I felt tears form in my eyes.

The two other whitecoats restrained the guy before he could harm me again. The lipstick whitecoat yelled at the guy, who looked like I was the thing that created his miseries. "You idiot! You should be fired! Hitting that specimen, it's a rare, special, unique… it's experiment four-nine-one-seven-three!" she sputtered madly. So much for talking to me as if I were human. Yeah, that's me, experiment four-nine-one-seven-three. At your service.

When the mad scientist (literally!) was chauffeured out of the room, the lipstick whitecoat returned. She slowly approached me, holding an IV and a syringe. I stared at her, and she opened my cage door. I tried to cower away from her, but the cage was just too darn small. She gently grabbed my arm and kindly explained that this was to calm me down and help me relax. I stared into her peaceful eyes, the same ones that, moments ago, were full of rage at the vindictive guy, and I felt the syringe needle slowly pierce my skin. I winced as I felt the fluids being released into my bloodstream. The syringe left, and I was given the IV, which was a strong mixture of painkillers and something else that had me sound asleep just moments later.

I woke up sometime later. Hours? How long? Too long. I rubbed my arm where I was given the shot. I was dizzy, woozy, not knowing when or where I was. I remembered before I was asleep, a woman with bright red lipstick gave me a shot and an IV. Before that, an old scary guy hit me after I hit him with a book and bit his dirty, hairy arm. My hand touched my cheek, and I could tell a big, purple bruise had formed. Why did I bite and hit him? He said he was going to make me do several special tests. I searched my brain for the reason why. Then it hit me. The three whitecoats walked in the room as I was reading a book, as I was levitating book. I had forgotten I could levitate objects.

I looked at the bookshelf, only to find it had been stripped of its books. I looked around disappointedly, hoping that they just moved the books. They did not. I wiggled my toes, and felt nothing. Joy, they put in a new numbing IV probably while I was asleep. I had to get out of here, and I had to fast.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

**A/N gets down on knees and begs Por favor, please reviews! Comments, alerts, anything? How about… a hundred virtual cookies to the next reviewer? :3 **

**(You've already gotten your share Sierra!;) thanx for the reviews anyways! Here's another one anyways, just cuz you're an awesome friend. :3 and can u update or at least think bout it? I'm dyin!)**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns everything except my character. Eh, maybe my whitecoats too.**

IV

I thought of ways to get out of this cramped cage and bust out of this room. Why not punch the door, and hope it springs open? Doesn't work, believe me. When I was first stuffed in this cage, I gathered all the strength I had and punched the door. All I got were bruised knuckles. Plus, I think you needed a special code and a key to open the door. So punching is out of the question, and this cage door is strong. Did that mean that I was stuck here until I disintegrate into nothing? I hoped not.

A light bulb went off in my head; I had an idea. I wouldn't be surprised if it didn't work, but it's worth a try. If I rocked the cage off the table, could it cause the cage to break and open an escape route? I quickly made sure nobody was coming, and threw my weight against the cage. It rocked, and edged closer to the end. I sighed in frustration and heaved myself again. I got closer to the brink. I silently screamed in my head. _Just one more time… _I slammed myself against the cage one last time, and it fell.

"_Ooowww…" _It crashed on the floor, and I bit back a stream of curses. My cage landed upside down, and I hit my head, _hard_. I had a major headache, and the world had overturned on me. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. I stiffened, sensing something was not right. I strained my ears, and I heard footsteps. I bit back more cuss words. Not only did I hear footsteps coming, but my genius plan didn't work. All I had was a pounding headache.

I tensed, waiting for the door to open and the shouts to start. I shut my eyes, waiting for the door to open. I waited, but the door didn't open. I opened my eyes, and listened for the footsteps. They were fading away. _Hmm, they must have gone to a different room. Lucky me. _Was I lucky, or was I doomed to stay in this painful position with a splitting headache until whitecoats came? Now I was starting to wish the whitecoats came. I became dizzy with waiting upside down with a headache. I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment to pass.

With my piercing headache, I didn't hear the footsteps approach the door. The door opened, and I somberly looked at the upside down man. I lightheartedly waved at him with a lopsided smile pasted on my face. He just looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. It was then that I noticed he was holding a small plate and cup. I sniffed, smelling the stale crackers and water. The whitecoat slowly set the plate and cup on the table, just inches away from where my cage was before I gave myself a major headache. Not taking his eyes off of me, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He spoke into it, talking about me, but I didn't hear the rest. I was focusing on the food, wanting to fling it at the guy, but I didn't want another bruise. I glanced at the man, who had finally turned around, and calculated whether the crackers were small enough to fit through the cage bars. Maybe if I ground them into small pieces with my mind…

"Okay, you were going to receive a small snack, but seeing that you tried to escape, you won't." Great. Not only did I have a terrible headache, and my wonderful escape plan fail, but I just earned myself one more day of starving. I watched the whitecoat walk over to the table, grab the plate and cup, and walk out of the room, leaving me somewhat depressed. I tried to shift myself into a comfortable position, but being upside down in _any _position isn't very comfortable. I sighed, waiting for someone, or something to come.

My waiting was over, as I heard heavy footsteps heading this direction. Those footsteps, sounded… _familiar_. I traced my mind, and then I remembered where I heard those footsteps. They were the same as the evil whitecoat's, the one that hit me. I flinched as the door flung open, and sure enough, it was the same one. He was holding a cage nearly identical to mine, and thick chains. Just when I thought he was alone, the lipstick lady walked out from behind him. The evil lab guy obviously didn't know I was on the floor, or didn't care as he 'accidentally' kicked my cage. That stupid action of his definitely did not help my headache one bit. The lipstick lady quickly rushed to my cage at shot the man a glare. I heard the whitecoat slam the cage on the table, obviously not caring about anything. The lipstick lady opened the cage door and carefully lifted me out. I held onto her tight, thanking the heavens that I wasn't in the hands of the evil whitecoat again.

The grumpy whitecoat attached the chains to the cage, and drilling them to the table so they'd stay. He then attached the cage door and installed a tiny switch to the table. As I was trying to figure out what the switch was for, I noticed he was holding a pair of shackles. I saw him look at the lipstick whitecoat, and then at me. I looked at the iron shackles, then the grim expression on the wicked whitecoat, and then the lipstick lady. It was then I noticed she was holding a small syringe. I alarmingly looked up back at the lady, but I was not fast enough, and the medicine had already taken affect.

I groggily woke up. Man, why do they always have to knock me out before doing anything? It's like how you wash your hands, then eat. Well here, it's like knock girl out before anything else. It's really annoying. I looked at my new cage. It didn't look any different, but I wasn't too sure. I remembered the whitecoat guy holding shackles. Was I shackled? I lifted my hands, and sure enough, they were both shackled and behind me. Was I like a wanted criminal, finally captured and handcuffed? Actually, I'd prefer that. I would actually be fed and given water at jail. Here, I had a completely dry mouth and was starving. I needed desperately to get out of this place, but how?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanx so much Wings4ever for the comment! hands over virtual cookies You're awesome!**

**And you're always awesome Sierra! )**

**Disclaimer: JP owns all, he is the awesomeness. I however own my character, and maybe Lewis. Can I own Lewis? 3**

V 

I was sure I was going to die of starvation or thirst, but I wasn't going to let that be my future. I was looking out of the cage, looking for anything to help me escape. A sink, an empty bookcase, a large desk, would those help? Not likely.

I sighed, then tried to turn around. Turning around in a cage, probably meant for a cat or small dog, while having shackled hands is way harder than you think.

What felt like an hour later, I was finally facing the back of the cage. I fingered at the cage door to see if I could find something that would help. Instead of finding a latch or button, I found myself jerking back and squealing, holding back swearwords. These bars were electric; they shocked me hard! I was wondering why the monsters here wanted to keep me here so bad, that they'd keep me captive under terrible restrictions. Was I so precious to them?

I heard the door open and struggled to twist my neck in order to see. I knew it was a whitecoat, and it sounded like one I haven't met before. I finally got to see the whitecoat, and I could tell he was new. He looked at me uncertainly, and walked over to my cage. He reached over for something, then opened my cage.

Shock and confusion entered my mind; why wasn't he electrocuted by the door? He hesitantly reached towards me and shakily picked me up. For once, I didn't struggle. I was searching for the little thingamajigy he pushed so that the electricity in my cage door was shut off. As he carried me out of the room, probably for another killer test from you-know-where, I saw a little switch. It was on the table, about a foot away from my cage.

Before I could do anything to it with my mind, I was carried out of the room and out of viewing distance. I sighed in frustration. I looked at the obviously newbie whitecoat, thinking.

"Hiya pal, so what test am I going to take today? Running, memory, or is it a combination of both?" The whitecoat stopped and looked at me with an expression that made me want to crack up. He looked like he was going to faint, so I continued.

"So, how's your day? Mine's just absolutely fantastic. What'd ya have fer breakfast? Eggs, bacon, pancakes, or maybe plain ol' cereal? Me, I haven't had breakfast yet. As a matter of fact, I haven't had breakfast, lunch, or dinner from yesterday! Are you thirsty, because I'm thirsty. A nice glass of water would be just grand at this time. Or maybe a soda. Nothin better than Coca-Cola, or Pepsi. Me, my favorite is Mountain Dew, but I've never drank it before, just heard of it. Hey, could you either pick up the pace Jack, or sorry, Lewis, by your nametag, or let me down? I know my way. Running tests are five doors down to the right, and memory tests are three doors down, take a left, then seven doors down to the left again. I don't know my way back that well, sorry bout that. I'm usually drugged out or too tired and in pain from the test to pay attention."

Oh man, his expression is priceless. Just hilarious I tell you. He picked his walkie-talkie from his pocket and quickened his pace. He spluttered some words into the walkie-talkie and looked at me like I was a crazy rabid…something. Maybe he was right. Well, I don't know about the rabid part, but maybe I was crazy… naaah.

So I was wrong. Memory tests were two doors down, take a right, then four doors down to the left. Running tests were seven doors down to the left. My bad. We then got to the running test room, which made me kinda disappointed. Memory tests, I don't have to do anything, except think. Running tests, I actually have to run, and work for it. And, it usually goes on for hours, or until I collapse either from tiredness or pain. It absolutely sucked.

So like, hours later, it was finally over. It was the tread mail test again. Hip hip hooray. I just had to run on this tread mail for as long as I could. If I ever slowed down or stopped for a millisecond, I was shocked.

At least my shackles were taken off while I ran, but the second I collapsed and refused to get back up, I was reshackled. I felt like I could sleep until I died of old age, or expired. I was exhausted, and felt like I was dying of thirst.

After I was carried back to my cage, I was given a small sippy cup full of water. The whitecoats here were so kind, they held the cup up for me while I sipped the water out of the small straw.

Please, if they were kind, they would have released me from this place a loong time ago.

I was given a few more IV's and shots, and then shoved back in the cage. I'll leave as soon as they leave. The second they leave, I'm going to bust out of this place somehow. I'll leave… I yawned. I'll leave right after I take a small nap. Right after this… but I don't recall finishing that sentence.


	6. Author's Note!

UBER A/N:

Question of the day/story whatever: should I continue my story or not? I have it already finished, 23 chapters total, but are there people who want to continue reading this story? I'll discontinue this story unless I get reviews/votes so…yeah.

Go to my profile. Go to the poll. Vote. Review. Whatever, just tell me.

Oh yeah, and vote, unless u want hordes of freshly baked virtual cookies to attack you. O.o it's not a pretty sight.

Adios! It may be the last of me, it might not…

oh ya! And if i'm not gonna continue this, i'm gonna attempt a Twilight fanfic, or an FMA (Fullmetal Alchemist) fanfic. Most likely the twilight, but you can still vote on either -Continue MR series, -Forget MR and start Twilight, or -Forget MR and start FMA.

:)


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aww, thanks you guys! My days totally improved thanks to your reviews! So, I guess I will update more often, but I'll still go by the "more reviews equal more chappies". :) And review, so you don't make my friend release her freshly-baked evil virtual cookie minions, cuz she will... they're scary... O.o**

**Here's chapter 6! (dun dun dun...) and I own nothing, except my char obviously. :)**

* * *

VI

I had a horrible dream. I dreamt I was strapped to a metal table, covered in needles and IV's. I was surrounded by whitecoats all like the one that hit me, all grinning evilly at me. They were holding swords, knives, axes, and more syringes. They were all whispering excitedly about 'dissection' and 'analysis' while pointing their sharp weapons at me. I screamed at them, but they wouldn't go away. Instead, they just started cutting me at talking like I wasn't alive. They didn't even use anesthetics, and I felt every little cut.

I woke up nearly screaming. It was just a dream… right? I checked myself just to be sure. I was covered in needles and IV's, but no scars, no blood.

Holy crud, it felt so real. I was sure I would never close my eyes for more than a second for the rest of my life. I heard the little birdies outside chirp their good morning, and I nearly knocked my cage over, considering it was chained down. I was very agitated, and I knew something bad was going to happen.

I thought I saw a shadow under the door, so I pressed my face against the door to get a better look. Not a good idea.

"Ow! Gosh dangit!!" I forgot about the shock.

I rubbed my face, finding that I got shocked where my old bruise was. Double ow. I looked at the door without hurting my face again. There was a shadow close to the door, and I could hear a whitecoat approach it.

It opened the door, and it was the newbie whitecoat. I grinned sweetly at him, remembering how I blabbered to him like the chatterbox with the world's fastest mouth. He narrowed his eyes at me, and I widened my smile.

He showed me a small plate and glass, and my smile faded. The plate had bread on it. Not stale bread, not rotten bread, but fresh bread. That was a first. The glass had water in it, but it had a fruity smell to it. Poison? I smelled it again, and this time I smelled orange.

I was past confused at this point. Fresh food, and maybe poisoned water? I opened my mouth just as he said, "The water is flavored, not poisoned."

I closed my mouth and stared at him. It was as if he read my mind. I glanced past him, where two whitecoats walked into the room. They looked unfamiliar, but I could tell they were very experienced in this lab building. They opened my cage door and took me out. I definitely knew they were complete experts when they held me down before I started to struggle. I was just slightly impressed; I've never met a whitecoat that did that before.

They clearly knew what they were doing, but I was unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

They started pulling out syringes and IV's, and whispering to each other, talking about 'additional doses', 'extra effective', and I think I heard the word 'anesthetic'. At that word, I paled.

Were they preparing me for my nightmare come true?

They hooked up the IV's to me, and needle after needle went in. Each fluid substance burned and stung more than the previous, but I refused to let tears go. As I felt the last syringe pierce my skin, I felt like collapsing in my cage and bawling woe is me.

I glared at the two whitecoats as they left the room, tears stinging my eyes.

My eyes rested on the remaining food-bearing whitecoat. I bored my glaring eyes into him, but he just grinned. He walked up to my cage and set the plate and glass right in front of my cage.

My mouth was watering; I could smell the fresh bread, and even the water smelled good. He stuck his face inches from mine, only separated by the electric door. I was this close to slamming my cage forward, just to see his face being shocked like mine was.

His grin widened, and I knew he was doing it just to make me mad. He gently pushed the plate inches closer to my cage, and the smell was overwhelming.

"I hope you enjoy your last meal…alive." My jaw dropped, and I watched him walk out of the room, chuckling to himself.

Was he telling me that I was going to die today? Was my nightmare telling me my future, of how my life would end? I didn't want to die this young! Eleven-year-olds weren't supposed to die at that age!

So what was I going to do? I wasn't sure. But whatever I was going to do, I was going to do fast. I tried to think of a way to escape, but it's hard to think when you know your death date is very, very soon.

I looked around the room, but my growling stomach interrupted my search. I looked at the food, an idea forming in my head. I had a plan, but I was totally unsure if it was going to work or not.

It was worth a try, seeing it was all I had. If it worked, I would hopefully escape and live. If it didn't work, I was screwed, and would probably die very soon.

I looked at the door, then prayed for my plan to work.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: thanks guys!! You totally make me feel loved. :)**** And here's your virtual cookies, Trent, Sierra Jade Faerie, Asuterisku, Heather, and wings4ever! You guys rock!**

**And I would have submitted this earlier, if wasn't all glitchy... grumble**

VII

I concentrated on the glass. Sure I was thirsty (more like dying of thirst people!), but I wasn't going to drink it.

It floated in midair, and then I braced myself. My itty-bitty plan I had, was that water, plus electricity, equals boom. You get what I'm saying? Yeah, it sounds confusing, but it's not.

So, the glass was floating in midair, and I made sure that nobody would suddenly walk in the room anytime soon. I flung the glass at my cage and shut my eyes. _Crash_! Glass shards were thrown in all directions, some of them piercing my skin. I didn't have to wait half a millisecond to hear a loud _boom_.

I slowly opened my eyes, and smiled. Resulting from the explosion was a small hole in the cage door, about the size of my fist. I nudged it slightly with my shoulder, and I was not electrocuted. My plan had worked.

I slid onto my back and kicked the door open with my feet. The only problem, I didn't have a part two to my plan. I had only gotten this far.

Before I could think of anything, I heard a small beeping noise. I glanced at the cage, and I saw a red light on it blinking an alarm.

_Crud! _I was totally unprepared for this!

Fear entered my mind, and I forced myself to relax. _Relax? I'm going to be found, and I don't know what to do next! _I glanced at the wall, took a running start, jumped, and kicked the wall with all my might. Did I create a small hole or a crack like I had hoped? Of course not.

I had really started to panic, knowing the alarm on the cage had probably already notified the whitecoats of my escape. For some reason, the bookcase popped in my mind. I looked at the bookcase, and walked towards it, focusing.

Was that…? It couldn't be, could it? I pushed the bookcase aside, and there it was. A window.

Those jerks! There _was _a window in this room! They hid it well; I've never spotted it before during the days I've been stranded in this room.

I focused my fury on the whitecoats as I searched for something to throw at the window. I was aware of the blood dripping from my face and shoulders from the glass, and I didn't want more blood. The window was too high to reach, too high to punch or kick.

I huffed my frustration, but then I saw the desk. It was about a couple yards away, and a big desk. I ran over to it, and pushed it with my back and hands to the bookcase. It was positioned perfectly underneath the window now.

I high-jumped it like I was in the Olympics. Heck, I was probably better than the gold medal winner; I found myself very strong and fast. I ungracefully landed, but recovered quickly.

I stared fearfully at the door, and I could've sworn I heard faint footsteps coming this direction. I nearly lost it, but I hurried myself the fast I could.

I whipped around, and punched the window with my shackled fists. It hurt, and more glass shards flew everywhere. Before I could pause and relax for a second, a loud alarm went off. _CRUD!! This was totally unexpected. _I glanced at the door, then the window, and I heard the faint footsteps grow louder.

Without thinking, I hurled myself out of the window. I landed on my stomach and all my oxygen was squeezed out of me, leaving me breathless for a bit.

After gasping for air, I breathed deeply, enjoying the fresh air. It didn't smell like alcohol swabs or disinfect, just clean, fresh air. I have never smelled real air before, just that icky hospital smell to the lab that sometimes included the reek of death and decay.

I slowly stood up, trying to balance without using my hands. I suddenly remembered the alarms, but a voice blaring from a loudspeaker outside stopped me.

"Code 620, code 620. Escapee on the run." I didn't need to know what code 620 meant to understand that I was clearly wanted.

I was about to start running for my life, when something else caught my attention. It was a group of three or four people, also running. I looked closer, but I immediately regretted it. Erasers.

I've never seen them before, but I've heard rumors and horror stories of these werewolf-like creatures. I've overheard that they had fangs and claws several inches long, they're the fastest and strongest thing alive, and several other rumors I'm not sure if I should believe or not.

Just as I turned to start running again, I felt something graze the air just inches from my cheek. I knew exactly what it was, it was a bullet. The erasers had guns, and they were chasing me. Only that made me run as fast as I could, from the only place I have ever lived. Not like I cared, I just kept on running.

I reached this creepy dark forest, but I continued racing.

It's hard to regain your balance after tripping, without using your hands, FYI. I kept tripping and stumbling, but I wouldn't dare fall and let the erasers catch up to me.

Moments later, I reached a cliff. I stopped myself just before I slipped off the edge, and looked back. Nearly all of the erasers were far behind me, but still shooting. However, there was one eraser that was gaining speed, and _it was flying. _

I've heard stories about this particular eraser, being the strongest, meanest eraser. He was larger than normal erasers, he was stronger than the strongest eraser, and he didn't have a soul, killing just for fun.

Crud, now I was in big trouble. He was getting closer and closer to me, shooting at me with his gun. Pain shot through my body as I felt a couple bullets hit, one on my arm, another just striking my calf. Blinded by the tears erupting from my eyes, I jumped off the cliff.

After all, I'd rather die falling off a cliff than being torn apart by the demonic eraser.

* * *

**dun dun dun... will either submit chappie 8 later today or tomorrow. I have camp all week next week, so I'll try to submit chap8, and if i'm lucky chapter 9 too...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, last chapter for a while! off to camp tomorrow, so you'll have to deal with this for a week. Oh, and i'm starting a Twilight fanfic that hopefully I can finish and upload chapter1 next week. :)**

* * *

VIII

As I prepared my silent speech to say goodbye to this world, I was jerked back.

I looked behind me and saw the deranged face of a transformed, flying eraser. He snarled in my face, and I tried not to choke on the putrid stench of his breath. He flew back to the ground, but he did not release his grip on my wrist.

One of the other erasers that had not transformed yet spoke.

"Good job Brent, now we bring her back to the School, like planned." But apparently Brent had different plans. He flew off with me dangling from his iron grip. His claws were wrapped around my wrist, just inches above the shackles. The screams and shouts by the other erasers were fading, and moments later I couldn't even see the ground were on earlier.

I tried to struggle from his grip, but then I stopped, afraid he would drop me in midair. I tried to pay attention of where Brent was flying me to, but it was difficult. All I knew was that the School lab was somewhere in California, and I think I heard it was somewhere in or near Death Valley.

I figured we were heading northeast, or somewhere in that direction. I've never learned geography, but the information just, pops into my head.

The one question I had was, where was Brent taking me, and why?

The air at this high altitude, who knows how high, was very chilly, and somewhat misty. Just seconds later, the mist formed into rain, and the rain formed into ice.

Brent obviously didn't care, for he was covered in a nice fur coat. However, all I was wearing was a shredded nightgown, and I was freezing. I've never experienced weather before, being locked up in a tiny cage inside, so winter was new to me.

I was positive I was ignored by my kidnapper until pain shot through my wrist. I stared at my wrist where I was being held, and Brent's claws were digging into the skin, causing blood to drip down my arm.

The small wound stung every moment, and it took my mind completely off of my other numerous wounds. The wind and ice was whipping me in my face, and I desperately wished Brent would land, but of course he wouldn't. I was now completely lost, and I was wondering if Brent was too.

I stifled a small yawn, and I was taken aback. I wasn't tired at all. Was it the drugs I was given to before I escaped? I had forgotten about the shots and IV's with the drugs. Were they taking affect?

I was also dizzy, and I closed my eyes. Brent was going fast, and I mean fast. The land below us passed by us, and if you blinked, the forest or city below us would be way gone past us.

I tried to avoid surrendering to the drugs, so I made action.

"So Brent, where are you taking me? Do you have a designated stop area, or did your tiny brain fail to think of one?" I heard a warning growl erupt from his chest, and I continued.

"Why didn't you bring me back to the School like your little buddies said? Did you simply ignore them and then kidnap me, or are you a stupid idiot and did not comprehend their directions with your teeny-tiny, itty-bitty brain?"

I was pretty sure I had gone too far. Brent snarled and nearly deafened me. He whipped out his revolver I had forgotten about and jammed it against my head.

"Don't," he growled, "call me a stupid idiot."

I gasped. Yep, I had definitely pushed his buttons one too many times; I had gone way, way too far. The sharp, metallic gun felt icy cold against my head.

"If you speak a single word again, I swear I will shoot you, and I will kill you," Brent continued his threat. I seriously considered it. If he just ended my life now, it would discontinue all suffering and pain I've been through.

However, if he let me live, and I somehow escaped, I could do something for the rest of my life that didn't involve drugs and cages. I decided I'd rather have a happy ending, so I shut up.

I could almost hear his lips curl in a cruel smile as he heard the satisfying sound of silence.

"Oh, and this is for you being stupid to escape the School, you being you, but mostly because I wanted to." At that he slammed the gun against my skull with all the strength he could muster.

I let out a sound that was somewhat between a gasp and a gag. I immediately then became dizzy and faint as I felt blood dribble down the side of my face.

I wondered what would happen next, once I closed my eyes. I wanted to just close my eyes, just to rest, but my eyes refused to close. I looked down, which I immediately regretted.

Trying to breathe deeply and staying calm wasn't working. Finally the sky began to fade away, and I slipped gently away from reality.

The last thing I remembered was drifting off into a bottomless black pit before nothing, absolutely nothing.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... sorry I have to leave it like this... I so sorry, please don't kill me for this cliffie... ;.; Plus, i'll give you a virtual cookie if u review! :D fresh out of the virtual oven!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'M BACK! Aka more chapters to come! Oh and I've finished my first chapter of my new Twilight fanfic, titled Bittersweet Blood. Check it out. :3**

* * *

IX

_Just take a break. Take a look at Nature's landmarks and enjoy yourself. _

"Easier said than done," murmured Max.

"So, your Voice is back, I assume?" asked Fang, who was flying besides her. Max sighed.

"Yep, and Jeb wants us to 'take a look at Nature's landmarks and enjoy ourselves'. Like that'll happen."

Nudge looked up from where she was flying.

"Well, I wonder why Jeb would want us to go to a natural landmark. Maybe he's congratulating us for something. Maybe he thinks we deserve a break from running away and everything, I know I do. Maybe-"

"Maybe we should just go to the nearest natural landmark so my stupid Voice would shut up, along with someone else," Max said, shooting Nudge a Look.

"So, where would the closest nature-made landmark?"

Iggy spoke up, "anywhere with beach bunnies. I don't care where, just as long as it has beach bunnies." Fang grinned at Iggy.

"Iggy, I'm pretty sure Jeb would not want us staring at beach bunnies, no matter how hot or how sexy they look." Iggy started snickering, and Max rolled her eyes. She glanced down at Angel, who was playing with Total. Angel caught Max's eyes and thought.

"Well, we're somewhere close to the Grand Canyon aren't we, so why not there?" Max thought about it, and sure enough, they happened to be somewhere in Arizona.

She raised her voice as she announced their destination to the rest of flock.

"Okay everyone, we're going to the Grand Canyon. Anyone know how to get there?"

"Maybe we should just keep on flying, and maybe one of you will see it, and maybe you'll tell me, because I sure can't."

"Thanks Iggy, that's a _very _good plan," Fang said. He looked at Max, and she nodded.

"It'll have to do for now, unless we want to start asking locals." Everyone else shook their heads.

Max wondered if she was going crazy; it was a definite possibility. She was trying to block out Nudge's attempted conversations with others, and Total's arguments with Iggy.

Nudge kept on talking about what kind of clothes were in the latest fashion. She couldn't decide if the denim capris were the newest "in" thing, or the velvet cardigans. Iggy and Total seemed to be arguing about exotic foods, which ones were the best to cook, and which made the most delicious meals in the least amount of time.

She, Angel, and Fang were the only ones that were silent, deep in thought.

"Max, I'm cold," Nudge whined. Max was aware that she was a bit chilly too, and noticed the small snowflakes surrounding them. She sighed, knowing they didn't have any extra jackets or clothing with them.

"I'm cold too, but we're almost there. Then we can do what Jeb says and then find a cabin or something to warm up." They continued gliding in the sky, watching the birds pass them.

As the other conversations died down, it became silent again. It was a nice silence, until it was broken by Total.

"Hey guys, is it just me, or there no cars below us?" Max looked down, and sure enough, the highway was completely car free. The road wasn't icy enough to stop cars, and Max didn't spot any construction or any other thing that would stop cars from entering the roads.

"Well, I guess this is our lucky day? That means we can fly lower, it's freezing up here!" Max smiled at Nudge, who was starting to shiver and chatter her teeth. After signaling to the rest of the flock, Max declined altitude and the others followed lead.

They soared close to the ground, all shivering from the chilliness. The snow was getting heavier, and Max was about to call off the flight when she heard Gazzy.

"H-hey! I th-th-think-k I see a s-sign!" he exclaimed through chattering teeth. Sure enough, when she looked down, there was a sign.

"Grand Canyon National Park 15 miles" it said, and it was exactly what she needed.

"N-not t-t-too far g-guys!" _Not too long now… But once we get there, then what? _The last thing Max wanted to do was give up, but knowing their destination was just a short distance away, it seemed impossible.

After many complaints from the younger- and older- of the flock, their final destination arrived. They saw the entrance and the parking lot, but there were no cars. It was mysteriously empty, as if it were reserved just for them.

They landed, and wandered around, silent in wonder at the vacant lot. They walked across the parking lot that would normally be packed full of vehicles, but was deserted this day, and reached the small fence that separated clumsy humans from falling to their death in the canyon.

Fang looked at Max with the _now what? _look. Max looked back in his dark eyes and shrugged. She turned her gaze to the deep, well-known canyon, ignoring the cold snow falling on them, and asked the same question. _Yeah Voice, now what?_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: By popular demand (yes, I can count two or three people as popular demand) here's the next chappie! :D**

**And… here's your virtual cookies to everyone who reviewed! Some to juniper294, and especially vampirelover15, for faving me! (hug) **

* * *

X

Max sighed, knowing she was up against a brick wall. She was shivering, and she knew she wasn't the only one wanting to find warmth and shelter. But Jeb must have sent them to this location for _some _reason, but why_? 'Enjoying one's self' at a world-famous-yet-mysteriously-deserted place in freezing cold snowy weather didn't sound like something he _really _wanted us to do. But _what _did he want us to do? What was he silently asking us then?_

She watched Nudge plunge off the edge, but didn't stop her. A few seconds passed, and Nudge unfurled her wings then floated upwards. She landed next to Max with wide eyes.

"That really warms you up! It feels great!" Soon Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and Iggy were soaring the frigid sky, smiles on their faces. Max shivered one last time, looked at Fang, and leapt into the sky to join the flock. Fang wasn't too far behind her.

She felt the wind ruffle her feathers, how wonderful it felt. She swooped in the air and laughed. She forgot about the sinking temperature, the flock laughing and cheering along, the supposed mission Jeb gave her. Without knowing, she was doing it: enjoying herself.

She forced herself back to reality. She floated in the middle of the flock, and sighed. Why couldn't they all be happy, all the time? Why couldn't they just enjoy life, be normal? Why? She was so content, but she had to face the big, ugly truth, full of the fight for survival and menacing erasers that wanted them dead.

_Good job Max, you listened. Now you need to be alert and be ready. _

Max froze, replaying her Voice's message to herself. Be alert, for what?

Fang caught her eye, and floated next to her. Max swallowed, and told him, "The Voice wants us to be alert and be ready, but I can't figure out what for. It has to be important, but what?"

She looked at him, but he remained silent. Max turned her gaze to the flock, who had all paused and returned Max's gaze. Max cleared her throat, and announced the new message to her flock.

"Aw man, for once we get to relax and have fun, and feel free, and then your stupid Voice has to ruin it and be bossy and tell us to be ready for some danger. I mean, how unfair is that? That's not right. First he tells us to have fun, then tells us to be ready for something. Can't he make up his mind?" Nudge groaned.

Max was too frustrated to argue, or to at least keep her quiet. They were all upset. And curious.

Max took a deep breath and forced herself to be calm. "'Kay gang, let's land, and wait a little bit. If nothing happens, then we'll retreat and find a place to crash. Sound like a plan?" Everyone nodded at the plan, and started to head towards the ground.

Seconds passed, leading into minutes. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all shivering and complaining, but Max refused to leave after a sign was given. Even though she was just as cold as the others were, she promised herself to be like the leader she was and not to whine. It was difficult though, with the snow swirling around her and biting her cheeks.

"Guys, it's been about ten minutes, and nothing's happened. How 'bout we just find someplace and relax for the-" Gazzy's shout cut her off.

"I see something! It's too far away, but it's something!" Max looked in the direction his finger was pointing towards the sky.

There was a small shape moving in the sky, but it was too big to be a bird and it didn't light up like a plane. Seconds passed, and the shape grew larger, it was flying in their direction. At that point did Max figure out what it was.

"Guys, it's an eraser, a big one. And it looks like he's carrying something… not a gun, but something different, something bigger."

Gazzy jumped into the sky, and flew a couple meters closer to the eraser. He floated in midair, concentrating.

"Dude, I can see it! It's…" his voice trailed off.

"What, what is it?! Spit it out already!" Iggy yelled.

Gazzy turned back to the flock. "That eraser's holding a person… a girl."

* * *

**Dun dun dun… le gasp I wonder what it could be?? It couldn't… could it?! We'll never truly know until next chapter… **

**wow that was incredibly corny…**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: thanks guys! Here's ur virtual cookies if you reviewed! Extra if you faved/ alerted too!**

**I own nothing, not even Dr. Martinez (JP is one lucky dude), except for Brent and…my girl…**

**Oh and sorry for the underlines for the last chapter or whatever… I fixed it, but it does that to me for some reason… I'll try to fix it when I submit it, but if I forget or it's still all underlined, please tell me. :)**

XI

Gazzy looked at the others with a scared look on his face.

"We need to save her," he said, floating towards the eraser. Max argued.

"What if it's a trap? It could definitely be a trap…" but Angel, Nudge, and Iggy had already joined Gazzy. Max sighed in frustration. She looked at Fang for help.

"Well, even if it is a trap, I only see one eraser. One eraser can't be too bad," he said, but Max still doubted the scene. Fang floated off, ready for battle. Max grunted, and unwillingly joined her flock even though all her senses told her not to.

She thought about what Fang said. True, it was only one eraser, not too bad of a problem. Then she saw the eraser itself.

_That's a big eraser! He looks twice the size of Ari! _she thought. Now she wasn't too sure of him being 'not too bad of a problem'.

The eraser was flying west of them, and he didn't seem to notice them yet. Max spotted a large gun in his right hand, and the girl in his other. She tried to focus on the girl, but the blowing snow and ice made it slightly difficult.

She looked younger than her, maybe around Nudge's age. Tangly blond hair was blowing behind her, and she looked either unconscious or dead. _If she did happen to be dead, would this whole 'rescue mission' be a big waste?_ Max thought.

"Hey you! Dogbreath!" Nudge yelled. Max looked at the eraser, and he seemed to pause mid-flight. He cocked his head and looked towards their direction. He had spotted them. His eyes narrowed, and he floated closer to them. He observed the six kids, then raised his gun.

Angel looked panicked. "Max, I can't get in his head! I'm picking up thoughts, but they're all horrible thoughts! He's straight from the School."

Max looked at Angel, then at the eraser. It made sense, erasers from the school are never thinking anything kind. But first she had to focus on the gun…

_Bang! _The eraser shot the gun, and Max tried to shield herself with her arms. When she heard silence, she peeked out of her arms. She didn't get hit, but did the others? She quickly glanced at the rest of the flock, and they all looked alert and alive, if not a bit shaken. Max glanced back at the eraser. _This eraser has nerve!_

Fang lunged towards the eraser, and struggled to seize the gun from him. He grabbed the gun from the eraser's iron grip and dropped it, letting it fall into the canyon below. Fury grew in the eraser's dark crazed eyes. He looked at the girl he was holding, back at Fang, and tossed the girl below like a rag doll.

In a split second, Gazzy had torn himself from the flock and dove towards the girl.

"What are you doing!" screamed Max. She glanced at the fight between Fang and the eraser, then at Gazzy. Fang was fighting hard, and Nudge and Iggy had joined him. She almost dived after Gazzy, but seeing that he was gaining speed and getting closer to the girl, she decided that Fang needed her more.

Gazzy would not let the girl out of his sight. He folded his wings tighter, gathering speed. He reached out to grab the girl, but her hand slipped out of his reach. Shackles! He hated the School. She was covered in blood and bruises, and he was more determined to save her. He gritted his teeth, reached as far as he could, and managed to take hold of the girl's hand.

Gazzy quickly unfurled his wings, letting the wind pick him up. He examined the girl carefully now, but he was unsure if she was alive or not. She had long, scraggly blonde hair, blowing every direction in the wind. Her nightgown was torn and shredded, and bloodstains spotted the material. He winced, as memories of the School flooded his mind. The girl had just escaped the place, he could tell.

Carrying the girl, he flew upwards, and looked at the flock. The fight with the eraser was still continuing, but the eraser seemed to be losing. Gazzy wanted to join the fight badly, but he couldn't ditch the girl then and there. He flew higher, then watched Max throw a huge punch in the eraser's face. _Go Max! _By the time he reached the flock, the eraser was flying away in defeat.

Max sighed. _That eraser put up a fight! _She had a couple bruises, Fang had a few scratches, and Iggy had a bloody lip. She thought of Gazzy. Where was he, did he save the girl? She heard wings, and turned around to see Gazzy holding the girl. She was in terrible condition, and Max knew that she had to help her.

The flock quickly landed, and Gazzy handed Max the girl. Max cradled the girl, like she did when Angel was a baby. Everyone was looking at the girl, staring in silence.

"What does she look like? Details, please?" asked Iggy.

"She's young, she looks around Nudge's age. She has long blond hair, really tangly. She's wearing one of those horrible School nightgowns, and it's ripped and bloodstained. She's also wearing shackles on her wrists, they look tough. She has bruises and blood everywhere, but most of the bleeding's small. I can't really tell if she's alive or not-"

"She's alive, I can hear thoughts, but they're very faint." Angel said quietly, staring at the girl.

Max continued. "She's alive, but not by much it sounds like. She's like one of us also. She has wings…" Max swallowed and looked at Iggy. "She's also a feline hybrid I guess… she has cat ears, and a tail."

Iggy looked shocked. "You're saying she's a… double hybrid? Part bird, part _cat? Wow…" Iggy whistled. _

"_Yeah, her ears and tail are an orangish-creamish color, and her wings are a pretty shade. They're like pink almost, with a little bit of red. Kinda like a flamingo, only not as pink. Just a light pink color." Nudge described._

_Max quit listening to the conversations. She had an idea. They were in Arizona, which was where Dr. Martinez lived, and Dr. Martinez could definitely help the girl. She should figure out where she was, and her super speed could help a lot. But she'd have to hurry, who knows how much longer this girl would live…_

_Max quickly explained her idea to the flock, and told them to take off after her, and meet them there. The flock agreed, and Max took off, flying at nearly two-hundred miles per hour. She didn't have any idea how far away Dr. Martinez was, but she followed where her sense of direction told her to. _

_About ten minutes later, Max slowed down her speed and lowered in altitude. She found the house, and glanced at the girl. She was in the same shape as she was before, so she could still be alive. Max landed, steadied herself, then folded in her wings. She hurried to the doorstep and knocked on the door, hoping Dr. Martinez would answer. A couple seconds went by, and the door opened and the woman's face appeared. _

"_Oh Max, how nice to see you!" she cried, and then she laid her eyes on the girl Max was holding. _

_Max quickly explained how they found the girl, and asked if she could help her. Dr. Martinez quickly let Max inside, and instructed her to set the girl on the bed in the guest bedroom. Max did so, remembering the time she stayed in that room when her wing was shot when saving Ella. Dr. Martinez reappeared, holding various first-aid supplies. _

"_Ella's spending the next couple nights at her friend's house," she explained Ella's absence. _

_Max excused herself from the room, the medicinal smell already reaching her, and bringing back unwanted memories. The flock would arrive in about twenty minutes to a half-hour she decided, and she sat down on a couch to wait._

**Reviews wanted! :D**

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: thanks for the alerts, everything! Sorry for waiting so long to submit this chapter, I've been busy and had a lack of internet… I'll submit next chapter faster, but still, more reviews equal faster chapters!!**

**Oh, and if you're reading my Twilight fanfic, Bittersweet Blood, I'm so sorry for not updating… I've had writers block in a way, I just don't know how to convert it from my imagination to words… I'm working on it though, so hopefully chapter 2 will be up soon!! :D**

* * *

XII

_I'm alive! Oh my gosh, I survived. I did, didn't I…?_

I dared not open my eyes. I was afraid of where I would be, how I would be. Was I somewhere safe, or back at the School? Was I even alive? I had to be alive, because my whole body was sore all over. I tried to recall events.

_Brent_. The name hit me. That jerk, he got me into this place. If he hadn't caught me… If Brent hadn't caught me, I would have been dead. But he did get me into this place, and in the shape I was. I remembered his claws digging into my skin, the gun. That awful gun! I hated him for that.

I stopped thinking about the things I already knew, and tried to figure out where I was. With my eyes still closed, I took a deep breath, and almost gagged. The smell made me want to curl up in a ball and cry. I smelled the faint scent of antiseptic; the same smell of the School.

I tried not to cry. _No, no, no! I can't be back at the School!_ After all I had done, I had escaped from the School, nearly gotten killed by an eraser, and back to where I started?

It couldn't be, but it was possible. I forced myself to relax. I tried to imagine where I was. I wasn't in a cage, and I felt a blanket on me. Nice and warm. Was I in a bed? _Why _would I be in a bed?

I found my hands were unshackled, but I could feel the indents from them. I was so confused, nothing made sense at all.

Finally, I allowed myself to slowly open my eyes. There was a bright light that made me want to close my eyes again, but I forced them open. I saw the bruises and scratches on my arms. I noticed the blankets, they were a light bluish color, and the walls were covered in a flowery wallpaper. _Is this some kind of test, is this all real?_ It looked like a normal room, in a normal house. It wasn't right!

My shredded, ruined nightgown was replaced by a clean light-pink nightgown. The more I looked at the room, the more I believed it was all fake, a joke or something.

Then I looked over, and saw the tube running to my arm, leading to an IV containing some kind of liquid. I wanted to scream, to cry, to tear it out. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, and I blinked them away.

I closed my eyes again and buried myself into the pillow. I was tired, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I heard soft voices in the next room.

Suddenly I heard a girl's voice say "she's awake", and then there was silence.

I sat up, listening as quiet voices started whispering. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew it was about me. As the whispering continued, a chair scraped the floor, and I could hear footsteps. I tried to breathe, and my heart was thumping faster. What was I anxiously waiting for? Some kind, helping person, or another sick, twisted whitecoat?

The doorknob twisted, and I nearly stopped breathing. I shrank back into the pillow, like I was back in my "cage". A woman with a friendly smile on her face stepped into the room.

She reminded me of the Lipstick Lady, but even she was evil, so I kept on my guard. She was dressed in normal clothes, a purple blouse over neat jeans. A wide smile and caring eyes were pasted on her face, it was hard to think she was completely untrustworthy. Maybe she was.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" she asked me. I bit my lip and refused to answer. I was clearly awake, but how long was I out? And I felt just dandy, thank you very much. She looked at me with such caring, loving eyes, waiting for the answer.

I bit my lip hard, but I blurted out, "who are you?" I immediately took my outburst back, but she just smiled.

"My name is Dr. Martinez. I am a vet, so helping you wasn't too hard. You were in pretty bad shape, but everything was treatable. That IV in your arm is to just help with the pain. Does anything hurt to you, or should I remove it?" I stared at her, not knowing where I would start. So she was a vet, so I guess some experience would help. But the way she said it…

"Umm, I have a small headache, but that's it. And can you please take it out? I… I don't like IV's." She gently removed it, and I exhaled deeply. She studied me for a moment, but I didn't want to meet her eyes again.

She stepped closer to me, and I absentmindedly leaned away slightly.

"Are you hungry? I just finished cooking breakfast. And, there are some people here I think you would like to meet. You don't have too, you can go back to sleep if you want, but just in case you're hungry."

She turned around and started to the door, looking questioningly back at me. I didn't want to meet the people, but I wasn't tired and my stomach was growling. I slowly took off the blankets, and slipped out of the bed. I was a little dizzy when I stood up, but I continued towards Dr. Martinez.

I kept behind her as she opened the door and walked towards the voices. She stopped abruptly, and I peeked from behind her. On the table, there was a plate full of delicious smelling food. Seated at the table, were not at all what I was expecting.

There were six kids, and a dog sitting, and now staring at me. Three girls and three boys, two looked younger than me, three looked older than me, and one of the girls looked around my age. The dog was a small black dog, but it was looking at me with intelligent, knowing eyes.

All the kids though, had wings. They were folded on their backs, and I couldn't help but staring with wide eyes. Were they also from the School? I desperately wanted to run back to the room and to hide under the covers, but instead silently sat in the empty chair, feeling the kids'- and the dog's- stares burning into me.

**Will you look at that, it takes 12 chapters for her to meet the flock… introduction and everything next chapter, bla bla bla… keep up the reviews, alerts, etc, and I'll submit more and more and more! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**OMFG. I am seriously sooooooo sorry for completely disappearing off the planet... For I am back from the dead!! If you want the whole explanation, go look at my other ff, Bittersweet Blood, where I have an A/N bout it. if you don't want to, fine, but for short, my computer's completely messed up (something about a recall...), and I can't get any of my files. except, for all the chapters i've emailed to friends who don't do . but i've been incredibly busy/lazy/not wanting to convert email to document and update up here, I know I'm incredibly lazy. -.-**

**Anyways. (cough) uh, I'll try really really hard to submit more chappies starting tomorrow (er, later today...) for being so mean and cruel for ditching my fave ppl out there...**

**oh, and for those who read my Bittersweet Blood, I am also going to try really hard to recreate the missing parts in chapter4, but it may take a while, so be patient. I'll try to have it updated by the end of this week, but if you seriously canNOT wait, you can pm me and i'll try to work harder. :) but once I get chapter4 up, it'll go so much faster, since I've already written up to chapter 6 on paper waiting for my laptop to get fixed (which it never will...). so.**

**Still, hot melty gooey virtual cookies for my faithful peeps! and I cannot tell u how sorry I am for disappearing and not leaving a note (unless u read my other ff), will u ever forgive me? (bambi eyes)**

**uh, sorry for chatting so much, here's chapter 13!! :D**

XIII

I felt like I was going to explode. Seven pairs of eyes boring into me, waiting for my next move. I looked at the food Dr. Martinez was piling onto my plate. I was starving, but was it safe to eat? Were these kids trustable, or were they ready to pounce on me, to kill me? I couldn't be sure.

I looked at Dr. Martinez, the only one I could feel safe around. Her warm smile filled her face, and she gestured towards the kids.

"Um, this is Max,"- she pointed at the oldest girl, with a sharp gaze and she obviously looked like a natural leader- tough, doesn't-give-no-for-an-answer, yet caring and responsible.

"Fang," -she nodded towards the sulky boy whose favorite color seemed to be black. He met my gaze once, and he was sending dark, unwanting messages to me. I looked towards the next boy, but Dr. Martinez didn't introduce him. The girl, Max, instead introduced the rest.

"This is Iggy,"- the tall boy with pale skin, who seemed to be staring off into nowhere, looking extremely bored.

"Nudge,"- the girl around my age. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, as if she lost her thought.

"Gazzy,"- the youngest boy with ruffled blonde hair, who smiled shyly at me and waved slightly.

"And Angel"- the youngest girl, who looked like Gazzy. She studied me with an odd look, but then smiled warmly at me.

"Don't forget Total," Angel said, pointing to the dog. She smiled and hugged Total. "He's my dog. He can speak!"

Umm, I don't know too much about dogs, but did she mean he could bark and "speak" dog, or literally speak?

"Yep, now what's your name?" I looked at the dog, who literally _spoke _to me. My jaw dropped, and I was afraid I was going to scream.

"Did that… dog…"

"Yeah, I spoke to you. Now, do you have a name or not?" There, the dog answered my question, and asked me one too.

This was too crazy for me. Talking dogs and teens with _wings_! I became slightly dizzy, and hoped I would not faint. That would not be good. I realized that I had not answered Total's question. Did I have a name? No, the whitecoats never gave me a name besides the standard four-nine-one-seven-three. I was nameless. I stared at the others. Did they also, start without a name?

I slowly shook my head no. "No, I… don't have a name." I mumbled. So I needed a name. What would it be?

"No name? Poor girl… you need a name! You want to give yourself a name, or what? You can't go wandering around without a name." Total's statement burst my bubble. I didn't want to name myself; there were too many possibilities! It would have to be a good name, a fitting name. A cool name.

Dr. Martinez interrupted us. "Hey guys, you can continue this conversation later. She needs to eat, and there's more if you guys are still hungry."

At that, everyone except Max and Fang left to the kitchen. The two of them stayed seated and simply watched me. I tried not to squirm in my chair, and sighed in relief when Gazzy was first to return.

He was carrying a plate covered with a mountain of food, and sat in the chair closest to me. He smiled at me, but paused when he noticed that I was staring at my food. I could not stop thinking about the food I was given at the School, normally poisoned with various drugs and such. Too many horrible memories, and they would not leave me.

"This food is okay to eat." I looked up from my plate to Gazzy, who smiled at me. "Look, I know they have the worst food at the School, but this food is awesome. Here-" he reached over and stabbed a small piece of melon or something with his fork. I watched him as he stuffed it in his mouth and grinned. "See, I'm still alive." He swallowed the fruit, and I showed a smile. I picked up my fork, and started shoveling the food in my mouth. _Man_ I was hungry, and this food was so _good_.

By the time we were all finished eating, I had forgotten all about the foodless nights at the School. Dr. Martinez was cleaning the kitchen, and there were numerous conversations going on at the same time.

For once I truly felt happy, free from the miserable tests and drugs at the School. I heard Total's voice above the others, and the room became quiet.

"So, what's your name gonna be?"

I had forgotten about my name. I had no clue what I wanted it to be. "I don't know, I guess you guys can pick for me."

Immediately names were thrown out at me.

Cassie, Lily, May, and many others were among the list, most of which were contributed by Total. There were a few that sounded nice, but only one stuck out to me. Rose.

I turned to Gazzy, the one who had suggested it. I murmured the name again.

"_Rose_. It sounds nice. I like it. What made you think of it?"

Gazzy glanced at me and smiled. "Well, you make me think of a rose. Plus, some roses are pink, just like the color of your wings, you know?"

I looked at him, my smile fading a bit. "Uh… wings?"

I found myself facing seven pairs of wide, astonished eyes again.

**BEHOLD SHE HAS A NAME. **

**and i'm sorry for being so cruel... disappearing, then throwing a total cliffie at u... I'll update soon! like, later today! after I get sleep...**


	15. Chapter 14

**O.O HOLY COW this site changed a bit while I was gone...**

**Anyways, I am sooooooo sorry guys… I'm incredibly sorry for not updating, especially after looking back at the last chapter and realizing I wrote "I'll update soon"… right… D:**

**Yummy chocolate chip virtual cookies for forgiveness? Please? And more for reviews!!**

**I swear I'll update more often (hopefully like a chapter a week/two weeks depending on reviews and school and life), and same goes for Bittersweet Blood for those awesome fans too. :D**

**Oh, and in response to ****Asuterisuku****'s question-review (****"How can you live for 13+ years and not notice large arm-like growths coming from your shoulders?"), don't think I haven't thought about it! ;) I mention it in this chappie. (psst, and she's 11 btw.) **

* * *

XIV

Everyone was staring at me with shock. Even Fang raised his eyebrows, but only a little bit.

Panic overcame me as I remembered Gazzy explaining the reason behind my name. "_Just like the color of your wings_". That couldn't be right, I don't have wings! I knew these guys had wings, but I didn't have wings!

As far as I knew, I was a normal person that was able to levitate objects. Perfectly normal, right? Nothing wrong with that…

Gazes turned to Max as she slowly got up from her chair. Speaking slowly and still staring at me, she said, "Um, you might want to see something then." She started walking out of the room, towards the hallway.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to follow her or not, but I was frozen to my spot. Max paused, then turned around when she noticed I wasn't following her. She stared at me, a strange look on her face. Concern? Fear?

I slowly raised myself from my chair and, feeling the stares of everyone, walked towards Max. She nodded and walked towards a door at the end of a hall. She paused in front of the last door, and I was trembling slightly as she turned the doorknob. She walked in, and I followed her.

It was a normal bedroom, with light green walls and furniture decorating the room. On one wall, there was a full length mirror. The moment I saw the mirror, I realized what Max wanted me to see: myself.

I closed my eyes as I walked to the mirror; I feared what I was going to see. I took a deep breath, and slowly opened my eyes.

I was greeted by a tall girl. She had messy blond hair that crept past her shoulders. I met the girl's gray eyes- not quite bright, silvery or dark, dull gray, just simply gray- and she stared back. She wore the same light pink nightgown I wore, which had become slightly wrinkly. There were scars on her wrists, and a healing bruise on her face. Her pale face was a mixture of emotions: exhaust, fear, pain, and shock among them. Like Gazzy said, there were wings on her back. They were a dull pinkish color, the same shade as a wilted rose. But that wasn't the entire reason why I couldn't pull my eyes off of her. There were small ears on the top of her head- feline, cat ears. They were a light peach color, and they looked soft; I fought the urge to reach up and touch them. Instead, my gaze lowered to a tail peeping from under her nightgown. It was the same color as the ears.

My eyes leveled with hers, and they too were wide open with shock, fear also showing. I swayed slightly, but quickly regained my balance. My dry mouth and the fact that my heart felt like it was stuck in my throat made me feel sick. I couldn't tell if I was going to faint, and for a second, I didn't care.

_Who is this girl? _I shook my head. She couldn't qualify as a human. What was she, this… creature? I refused to believe that this thing staring back at me was actually me. It just couldn't.

The mirror blurred out of focus as I recalled the image with every last detail. The blond hair, gray eyes, pink wings, cat ears and tail… I shut my eyes, erasing the image. No, no! That couldn't be me!

I choked slightly and my eyesight became blurred with tears. I collapsed onto my knees and sobbed lightly. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Max take a small step towards me. I quickly shook my head no; I just needed time alone. Moments later I heard the door shut, and indeed I lay there alone.

I sobbed, the truth hitting me with full force. The girl in the mirror was me. But how could I not know I was part cat and bird? My best guess was that the numbing drugs and tight cage were there for a purpose.

I cried longer. When I thought I couldn't cry any longer, I slowly got up and wiped the tears off my tear stained face. I spotted a window next to the mirror, and immediately I sensed déjà vu.

In the School, finding that window, breaking it open, escaping it… This time I was not escaping to save my life, but to what? End it?

No, I wasn't sure why. I glanced at the door and made sure I couldn't hear footsteps approaching. There were none.

As quietly as I could, I walked to the window and opened it. Immediately a gust of frigid air blew in, and I nearly slammed the window shut. I had forgotten it was winter, but the frozen air quickly reminded me.

Looking back, I wondered how the flock would react if they saw me. Fang wouldn't be disappointed, I knew that. Gazzy might be the only one that would miss me, but he'll just have to deal with it.

I climbed out of the window and shivered in the cold. I quietly closed the window so that it wouldn't look too suspicious. My only clothing was my nightgown, and it didn't go well with the weather.

There was snow on the ground, but the air was still and cold, with occasional gusts of wind. I figured if I didn't move and nobody found me, I could die of hypothermia.

I erased that thought and started running. Where was I running to? I had no idea. Why was I running, other to avoid death? Again, no idea. The sense of déjà vu came again, this time I was running from death- erasers with guns. Tears started streaming from my eyes, and I couldn't see where I was going.

After running blind for a while, I finally tripped on something and fell. My face became buried in the snow. I finally turned over so I could breathe, but stayed unmoving.

The wind kept biting my cheeks and I wanted to go back inside, but I refused to move. The tears on my face quickly became frozen, and the cold was now torturous.

I curled up into a small ball then tried to see if I could move my wings to shield my face. It was difficult to move them when all I could feel was some foreign sensation on my back, but I managed to move them just barely enough to partially shield my face.

My hands and feet were numb; I figured those were among the starting symptoms of hypothermia. I cried frozen tears, then thought _why am I doing this?_

My crying ceased, and by now I was could not stop shivering. I finally gave in to the cold, and closed my eyes to prepare to accept death. Could it be any worse than this? I hoped not.

I heard snow crunching. Footsteps? I couldn't tell. A face appeared… Gazzy? What was he doing here?

"Rose, Rose! What…how…" With much effort I slowly lowered my wings a bit so I could see better.

His panicked face was watching mine, and everything seemed clearer. Him, entering the empty room, looking out of the window. Going out the window, seeing my tracks and following them, then finding me lying here motionless.

I hadn't meant for this to happen at all.

He bent by me and started dusting the snow off of me, and I started sniffling and crying again. "I'm sorry Gazzy!" I whimpered, but barely anything came out.

Gazzy somehow managed to hear me and wrapped a large blanked around me. "It's okay Rose, it's okay." Even though we both knew it wasn't.

I clung to the blanket, watching as Gazzy got up and turned away. He said he was going to get Max or Dr. Martinez. I watched as he walked back towards the house, and I cried more.

I realized I could easily throw away the blanket and pile snow on me to get hypothermia quicker, but I suddenly didn't have the urge to die anymore.

* * *

**Oh dear, now I have a suicidal cat/bird/freak (that's what she calls herself!) on my hands, whatever will I do with her… (sigh)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: thanks you guys for the reviews, faves and everything... you rock and chocolate chip gooey yummy virtual cookies for everyone!! :D only if you review though. no cookie for u! (unless ur awesome and review!! ;D)**

* * *

XV

As I waited in the snow, I realized the sun had come out. It was still really cold, so I hugged the blanket tighter. I stared blankly at the snow, cringing slightly at my previous actions. How stupid I was! I was furious at myself for overreacting. _What was I thinking? That running away and trying to kill myself would make me normal? _

Ha, normal. I never was nor never will be normal, being part cat part bird, part predator part prey.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I heard voices and footsteps approaching. It was Gazzy and … Dr. Martinez? I tried to sit up and barely succeeded. Standing up and walking would be another story.

"Rose?"

I looked up into Dr. Martinez's concerned eyes. I felt so ashamed, almost guilty. Now what was going to happen? She bent down to me, and I looked away.

"Can you walk, or do you need help? We need to get you inside. You're getting hypothermia already." I hung my head and shook it.

"I… can't walk," I murmured.

She gently picked me up and carried me towards her house, while Gazzy quietly followed. I yawned suddenly and realized I was worn out and tired. I closed my eyes and allowed my breathing to become shallower.

I thought how just a couple hours ago I had woken up in the room, finding Dr. Martinez, not knowing whether to trust her or not. I chuckled to myself, thinking how long ago that felt.

I listened to Dr. Martinez's boots crunch in the snow, _crunch crunch crunch_. I soon fell asleep, snuggled into my blanket.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at someone seated at the end of the bed, observing me. My heartbeat quickened when I first saw them, then it slowed as I realized it was only Gazzy.

I noticed a mini buffet next on the nightstand in my bed. There was a glass of water, a pitcher of juice, and a plate with various foods decorating it.

I was back in the room where Max had brought me to before, and I noticed the window's curtain had been pulled down all the way.

"Uh… how long has it been? How long have you been here?" I yawned, but I didn't want to go back to sleep, especially with Gazzy here.

"You've been sleeping for bout an hour and a half about, and I've been here the whole time." I stared at him.

"Dr. Martinez let me watch you, to make sure you don't… run away… or anything again," he quickly said. Oh. So Gazzy was my jail guard?

Silence passed for a second, until Gazzy broke it.

"You talked in your sleep."

Oh no. That wasn't good.

"Um, what did I… say?" Gazzy observed me more.

"You kept murmuring names. 'Jessica' and 'Brent' over and over. You also kept saying 'don't kill me' and 'not the gun'. I'm glad you're awake," he admitted.

I stared at him and then tried to recall my dreams. They were fuzzy and I couldn't focus.

"Rose, who's Jessica and Brent?" I swallowed, the two names haunting me.

"Jessica… she was my… friend. We talked sometimes at the School, but before I was moved I heard she… expired." I whispered the word.

"Brent, he was the eraser, the big eraser. He kidnapped me after I escaped from the school, and he just flew off with me. He knocked me out with his stupid gun, and then I woke up here." Gazzy nodded when I mentioned Brent.

"Yeah, we ran into him when we were at the Grand Canyon. Fang got rid of his gun, but then Brent dropped you to fight everyone else. I rescued you." I looked into Gazzy's blue eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I remembered what else I said in my sleep.

"Oh, and I guess I had a dream about me and Brent. He threatened to kill me when he kidnapped me, and he always had that stupid gun…" Gazzy nodded in sympathy.

Silence again, and I reached for a small blueberry muffin and started nibbling it. Gazzy watched, then asked "how did you escape? The School…" I shuddered inwardly as I recalled the memories.

I explained, starting back from the isolation, then the shock cage. I paused there, having not mentioned my "ability" yet.

"I have a, um, power." Gazzy looked at me with interest.

"We all do. Well, kinda. Fang doesn't, but we all have one in a way. What's yours?"

I hadn't expected that. They also had powers? I stared at the muffin and concentrated on it. Momentarily fear entered my mind, but the muffin floated upward.

"I can make things float, with my mind. Telekinesis I think." Gazzy's eyes widened as he watched the muffin. It floated back to my hand and I bit it sheepishly.

Gazzy stared again. "Cool…" he murmured. I smiled.

"I can only do it with small objects, so it's kind of limited." Which reminded me that I still had the rest of my life story to tell him.

I restarted at the part I left off, where I escaped from the building, Brent catching me after jumping off the cliff, him flying me, his claws digging in my wrists, then when he knocked me out.

Gazzy nodded, then saying how they 'ran into' us at the Grand Canyon. I bit into my blueberry dotted muffin again, tasting the deliciousness. Sensing a silence approaching, I suddenly thought of something.

"You know, I actually don't know that much about you guys. I might be with you guys for a while, so it might be good to know exactly what kind of people I'm with…" I trailed off, laughing quietly. "You also said you guys had powers. Anything else I should be aware of?"

Gazzy smiled. "I guess that would be good to know for you. Well, let's see…"

* * *

**Gah, horrible chapter ending I know. Dx **

**next chappie's a loong (but fun!) one, so you'll just have to wait for that one. v.v**


	17. Chapter 16

Thank u thank u thank u for all those reviewers and awesome peeps out there! cookies and chocolate to all! :D

on the other hand, I probly won't be updating for a while. Just one more week of school (and torturement, and homework, and lack of sleep and/or spare time), before winter break... Which I'm spending the majority in california! I think we're staying like 20 miles from the Mexico border or something like that. And I'm going to Knott's Berry Farm and Las Vegas! Wooh! If I write bout it, I'll probly post it on my deviantart page, starfire-rox4ever(dot)deviantart(dot)com. I should probly put the link on my profile...

Despite being tired of lack of sleep, too much homework, too much school in general, possible upcoming sickness, and continuous low blood sugar, here's (what is it now, 16?) chapter 16! :D

* * *

XVI

Gazzy smiled and starting listing off on his fingers.

"So you've already met all of us. Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Me, an' Angel. Oh, and Total too. So I'll just start with Max. She's the leader of us, 'cause she's the oldest, but also 'cause she has the great skills and she's kinda like a mom to us, you know? She's fourteen, an' so are Fang and Iggy, but she's a few months older than them.

"She only has one power, but she can fly really really fast when she wants to. Like, over two hundred miles per hour I think. She probably won't like me telling you, but she has a Voice kind of… She hears this Voice in her head that's really Jeb, the guy that escaped with us from the School and taught us how to fight and fly and survive and live, but really he's an evil whitecoat again, but he talks to Max a lot. He tells her she needs to save the world or something.

"Jeb's also her dad, and Dr. Martinez here is her mom. She's really lucky; Dr. Martinez would be cool to have as a mom. So don't mess with Max. She doesn't like to be messed with.

"Fang is the next one, he's the next oldest, but only by a couple months. He's kinda like, the leader when Max isn't. He's cool though. He's really strong, and you don't want to mess with him either.

"He's really quiet an' kinda emo in a way… well, he probably wouldn't like to be called that, but he kind of is! He only wears black, he barely says anything, and he doesn't like to be around other people… But he's still cool. He has a wicked attitude too, just like Max. But I think Max has more attitude than him.

"Oh, and Fang doesn't have any powers. I don't think he needs any though, because he's so strong. He almost got killed twice, but he recovers quickly too.

"He also has a blog! You know, he writes about us on his blog on the computer so the whole world can read about us! When Max an' Nudge an' Angel were in trouble in Germany, Fang told a whole bunch of kids to help us save them.

"And be sure not to tell him this, but he loves Max. He won't admit it, but I know he does. She loves him too, but she won't admit it either.

"Then Iggy's my best friend in our flock. He's blind, 'cause the stupid whitecoat jerks tried to make him see better in the dark, which didn't work, so he's blind now. But that doesn't stop him at all. He's best at night watch, 'cause he can hear really well, and he knows exactly where anything is just by sound. It's really cool.

"He can pick locks really fast, which came in handy when picking Max's old closet, heh… He once found his real parents and lived with them for a while, but they just tried to get his story into like ten different magazines, so he just left.

"He's really good at making bombs with me too. What? It's fun! And useful when trying to get rid of erasers… And he's a good cook. He makes really good scrambled eggs and bacon. You should try them sometime.

"Nudge is the next one. She's eleven. How old are you? You look about her age. But she talks a _lot_. She just talks and talks and talks, kinda like what I'm doing now I guess… Ha, I guess I'm being Nudge right now!

Anyways, she talks a lot, but she's also cool. She's good at hacking computers, which bugs Fang whenever she gets his password. She has powers too! She can touch an object someone's touched, and like know everything about the person that touched it. Like when she's on a computer, she can get the password just by touching it. It's so cool!

"She's also good with cars and stuff, which helps whenever we need to drive instead of fly for some reason. It's funny when Max drives though. She once ran into a car when we were being chased by erasers, and it hurt so bad… But Nudge is cool. It's crazy when she talks though, she just goes on and on.

"So I'm gonna skip to Angel. She's 6, and she's my real little sister. We're the only ones related by blood, but I mean we're all family. I personally think she's the coolest. Not just because she's my younger sister, but she has a lot of powers too.

"She can read minds, and kinda talk to people with telepathy I think it's called. She can also make people do things with her mind. She once made a lady buy a teddy bear for her! It's kinda creepy, unless she's like making an eraser kill itself. Then it's both creepy and entertaining! But she can also breathe underwater and talk to fish. I tried to breathe underwater, but I couldn't do it.

"Oh, and almost a year ago she was kidnapped and taken to the School, but we got her back and she's better. And Total, that's her dog. She got him from the Institute, the place in New York that's kinda like the School, and it had a whole bunch of info about us, like about our parents. Total can talk, you know that. I don't think Max likes him, but I think he's alright.

"So me now! I'm eight. Iggy's my best friend, 'cause he's also really good at making bombs with me. What?! Bombs are fun, and it's an easier way to get rid of erasers than punch punch punch kick kick kick… I have a couple powers too. Well, I guess bomb making wouldn't exactly be a power, but I can mimic people. It's so funny, especially when making fun of Ter Borcht… I-"

The door opened and Dr. Martinez stepped in. "Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were talking. Rose, I have some clothes that you might want to try on. Ella has some clothes that won't fit her, and they might just fit you. Come on, why don't you look at them."

I sighed. As much as I liked Gazzy, I was wondering if he would ever stop talking. I waved to Gazzy as I got up and followed Dr. Martinez. We then walked into a room with pink and green striped walls, most likely Ella's. There was a box on the ground full of clothes.

"Here's all the clothes, just go through them and try on whatever you like. I'll close the door behind myself so you can get some privacy." She smiled and left the room.

I walked over to the box, avoiding looking at a mirror on the wall. I started taking out a mismatch of shirts and pants, and some shoes. An assortment colors filled the box, and I dug through the fabric. After trying on a whole bunch of stuff, I was finally satisfied with a cute outfit. A blue tank top with a matching light sweatshirt- good for warm and cold weather, blue jeans, and blue and white tennis shoes.

I walked over to the mirror and, grimacing at my freakness, looked at my outfit. Not bad. Good for lots of traveling and whatever else everybody does, and it looked cute.

I folded up the rest of the clothes and set them in the box, and did the same with my nightgown. I walked back to my room, only to find Gazzy wasn't on my bed anymore. I grabbed a handful of some fat grapes from the forgotten plates, then walked to the kitchen. They were all in the living room, sitting on chairs or couches.

Gazzy noticed me first, and a huge smile grew on his face. Soon everyone was looking at me. Max and Fang were studying my outfit, nodding slightly at my choice. Looking at Nudge, I could almost tell she was trying to think of a way to make my outfit even cuter.

Gazzy's grin grew wider, and he finally broke the awkward silence. "Guess what Rose! Max said she'll teach you how to fly, and I can help!" I blinked. Was that what I wanted? Well, I had wings and I might as well use them.

I smiled, and Gazzy and Nudge high-fived each other. Max hinted a small smile, but Fang held a dark glare at me. What was with him?

I ignored Fang's glare and smiled. "Wow, cool! So, when do I start?"

Max grinned at me. "How about now?" My smile widened. "Sure!"

* * *

I had way too much fun writing this chapter... :D

more reviews, and I might update sooner...


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: why do u guys make me sad? :( anyways, here's some really delicious virtual cookies loaded with chocolate and sugar to Sierra Jade Faerie, the uh, only person to review last chapter…**

**So I really wanted to update, but seeing I only had one review last chapter… I still decided to update anyways. BUT, unless everyone stopped reading this story and doesn't care about it anymore (except SJF, I know you never would! :D), I'm not submitting next chapter until I get some reviews, ok? Four reviews, that seems fair. Especially since the most reviews I've gotten for any chapter is 3 reviews... *cries in corner***

**Uber uber uber chocolate-ified sugar-fied melty ooey-gooey yummy virtual cookies times Pi squared to each reviewer!! Please!!! TT_TT**

XVII

I frustratedly blew my bangs out of my eyes and sighed. _This _was going well.

We had traveled to the backyard, which was actually pretty big. I was failing Max's and Gazzy's lessons, while watching the others flying together for fun. I occasionally saw Total chasing birds and glaring at Dr. Martinez's dog whenever he could.

I had managed to stay airborne, but only for short periods of time. I was currently sitting in the grass after falling from the sky again. Nudge was singing a song while soaring with Angel, and I could tell Gazzy was trying to resist joining in.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly. I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky…_"

I glared at a dandelion. Learning how to fly was hard!

"C'mon Rose, you can't give up! Just work on it and you'll get better! It took me a while to learn how to fly, but once you get used to it, it's like walking!" I smiled at Gazzy, although I was still unsure if I would ever learn.

I sat at the table, munching on dinner. So I could now float a little, and was working on flying. I hated seeing the others fly, because it looked so _easy_. I felt so stupid, not being able to fly. As frustrated as I was, I still had to remember the "practice makes perfect" rule of life.

I chewed my chicken enchiladas in silence, listening to as many conversations as I could. I quickly lost track of all the conversations, and stared off into space.

"Is that okay with you, Rose?" My head jerked up to the person who was speaking: Max.

"Is what okay?" I felt guilty not paying attention, but there was so much talking around me.

"We decided that tomorrow's gonna be our last day here, so you could work on flying a little more. Then we're going to leave, whether or not you can fly yet. You could come with us and live our lives, or stay here and live with Dr. Martinez. Your choice."

I looked at Max and thought carefully. Dr. Martinez was so kind, so loving, I was sure to feel safe here. However, I somehow felt at home with the flock, even though I had only been with them for a day. I would probably have all the food and care I wanted with Dr. Martinez, but with the others, I would have danger lurking at every corner possibly. I chose to be with the others.

"Um, sure. I think I'll stick with you guys." Max nodded, then the other conversations resumed, and I was left staring at my food again.

I was last to finish my food, and I silently snuck back to the room I was sleeping in. I could not help sneaking a look at myself in the mirror, and noted how small and pathetic I looked.

I realized then I needed the others, the _flock_, to survive. I sighed for the millionth time that day, then looked out the window. I noticed the sun was setting, the sky swirling with blues, pinks, and purples: such a pretty sight. I wanted to watch it set, but I would get a better view outside.

I opened my door and went through the hallway, passing Fang in the process. He glared at me, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Our eyes met, my light gray eyes with his dark- almost black- eyes. He smothered me with his deathly glare, but after an eternity, he continued walking his direction. I stayed frozen to my spot, finally remembering that I should breathe. Why did he hate me so much?

I slowly pushed the thought behind and remembered why I had left my room. I found a way to the back door without passing anyone else. I quickly snuck out and, looking back, reminded myself that I wasn't leaving and that I was coming back. I sat down in the grass, and finally turned my attention back to the beautiful setting sun.

Silence filled the air, and I closed my eyes. I felt so serene and peaceful.

"It's pretty isn't it?" A voice said.

I jumped a little, but then looked to see it was only Angel. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's really pretty. You know, I don't think Fang likes me very much," I admitted. Was I hoping Angel knew the answer why? It was a possibility.

"He doesn't. He still doesn't trust you yet, since you just came from the School. I know you're not though. He thinks you're kinda useless a bit, since you can't fly really well yet, and you haven't gotten the same training as us from Jeb. He's worried a bit about you, since you don't have the same skills as us, but he hates himself for worrying about you. He's afraid you're gonna hold us back, especially when traveling and stuff, and he doesn't want to worry about you.

"But Rose, you're not useless, and there's nothing you don't know that we can't teach you. And don't leave. Gazzy won't be the only one missing you if you left." She smiled brightly at me, and we watched the remaining minutes of the sunset.

We walked inside together when it was dark outside, and then went back to our rooms for the night. I wasn't too surprised at what Angel told me about Fang, but it was still a huge blow to me. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and closed my eyes.

_Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here…_

Note to self: find out whoever sings that song. It was a good song, but so eerily creepy that it described my life. I hated it when it was stuck in my head though. Thanks a lot Nudge.


	19. Chapter 18

XVIII

I woke up refreshed and ready to start the day. I got up quietly and looked out the window. The sun was rising, but it was still dark outside. Was it really that early? I knew I should get more sleep, but I was so energized and eager to get moving. Plus, I had a slight idea of what to do this early morning. I opened the door slightly, and silence filled the air. Good, time alone would make it easier.

I quietly crept out of the room, trying not to wake up anyone. I crept like a stealthy little cat (ha ha, get it? I'm part cat… never mind) and managed to get to the back door in silence. I opened the door, walked outside in the yard, and spread out my wings.

I took a running leap as I'd seen the others do. All those tips and constant reminders were running through my mind, but the most important one that kept screaming at me was _flap flap flap!! _

I lost track of time. Had it been minutes? Hours? I became soaring in the sky, finally getting the hang of flying. I laughed to myself, feeling the wind blow through my hair and the freedom of flight. The sky was a lot brighter, and the full sun was shining down on me, warming my feathers. It felt so nice, so peaceful…

So of course it couldn't last that way. Isn't it like a law of nature, that anything nice and peaceful can't last for a large amount of time? I shrieked. How long have they been there, watching me? They were all watching with smiles on their faces (well, Fang not so much), and Gazzy seemed to be applauding me. Only then did I realize I was slowly losing altitude, and I noticed that I nearly forgot how to fly. _Crud stupid me, fly!! Flap your stupid _wings! After regaining my breath, I was flying again, and then looked down to see Angel giggling. I narrowed my eyes at her, cheeks burning. No doubt, she had read my thoughts.

I landed, cheeks still burning, and looked at Max. She looked like she was hiding a smile, and gave me a thumbs-up.

"So, I see you pretty much got flying down. We about ready to leave?" I nodded, feeling quite comfortable with flying regularly now. We were walking back to the house, and I assumed we were gathering our stuff before leaving.

Dr. Martinez was distributing a mountain of snacks to seven small backpacks, six old beat-up ones, and a new-looking denim backpack. She straightened up when she noticed us, and smiled.

"You guys getting ready? I'm repacking your guys' bags, adding mostly snacks and a few needy medical supplies like bandages and some hydrogen peroxide and such. And Rose, I found a hat for you to use in case you needed to go somewhere in public." I looked in my bag, and pulled out a pink baseball cap that had a paw print and glittery writing that said "It's all about me-ow!" I grinned, seeing it fit me perfectly.

Max fished out a small bagging containing cookies. I watched as her eyes grew as big as… well, the cookies themselves.

"Cookies… You made cookies…" she mumbled, staring at them as if they were little miracles-in-a-bag. Iggy smelled the air, catching the sweet scent of the cookies.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I smelled these cooking this morn-" He was cut short when Max shrieked.

"And you didn't tell me why?! Iggy, you know how much I love cookies!!" I tried to stifle laughter as Iggy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wondered how long it would take you to find out. Apparently pretty long, seeing as those were in the oven nearly two hours ago." Angel and Gazzy were now giggling, and I was still making an effort not to burst out laughing.

Max was (uselessly) glaring at Iggy and raising her hand as if to smack him, but then looked defeated and instead took out three cookies and stuffed them in her mouth. Immediately a sheer look of bliss filled her face and she chewed slowly, savoring each bite. She started to shove a fourth one in her mouth when Dr. Martinez stopped her.

"Whoa, Max. Maybe you should save some for later. I have a feeling that the others won't be as willing to donate any extra cookies to you, just because you ate yours first," she laughed.

The others had gathered their backpacks and were talking when I noticed a sketchbook lying on the table. I picked it up and flipped through it. All of the pages were blank. Don't ask me why, but I had a sudden urge to draw. Call me crazy, but that sketchbook was like, calling to me.

"Hey, Dr. Martinez, is it okay if I use this sketchbook?" She looked at the sketchbook, then at me.

"No problem. Ella's not into drawing so much and I'd never use it. You might need a few pencils though, let me get you some." I watched as she searched through numerous drawers, then pulled out a couple pencils and erasers, and found a pencil sharpener. She handed them to me, and I stuffed them into my backpack with the sketchbook.

"Here you go. What made you decide to start drawing? Have you ever drawn before?" I shook my head.

"I don't know, I just feel like I totally want to draw. It's weird, because I've never drawn before."

Max and the rest of the flock were coming towards me, and we started the goodbyes. Max hugged Dr. Martinez, thanked her for everything, and the rest of the flock (except Fang, he just kinda nodded thanks) and I followed suit.

We followed Max outside, and one by one we took a running start, leapt into the sky, spread our wings, and flew away. I watched as Dr. Martinez became smaller and smaller, until I could barely pick out her figure among the rest of the world.

I teetered a little in the air, but regained my balance and resumed flying like a normal flying cat-bird-person mutant kid. I heard Max say something about where we were going, but I couldn't hear over the huge gusts of wind and other conversations above and around me. I didn't think it mattered; I was just here to follow.

I looked up from where I was flying. I was below and behind everyone, but Gazzy was closest to me, a couple yards above my position. I stiffened slightly when I felt my wing tips brush against his. I looked up to see him looking down on me, a smile on his face. He swooped down below me, then sped forward, looking back at me with a devilish grin. I laughed and accepted his challenge. I rushed forward to chase him, laughing the whole time.


	20. Chapter 19

**I've been way busy lately… too much homework, choir stuff, and now tennis season has started. ANYWAYS, I updated! Shocking. :o **

* * *

IXX

Nudge and Gazzy were playing a game. One of them would say they were hungry, and five seconds later, the other would other would then say they were hungry. The person to say it last before Max snapped and got food had to wait for the other to finish eating before they could start eating. It was very amusing, and I personally wanted to join.

"Max, I'm _still _hungry…" Nudge whined to Max.

"I'm hungry too. Max, can we stop?" Five seconds passed before Gazzy asked.

"Max, I'm gonna drop out of the sky if we don't eat soon!" Five seconds of silence.

"Max, it's been nearly twenty minutes, and I'm still-"

"Alright!! Jeez guys, we'll find a place to land, if you're so impatient. Give me a freaking headache…" Max yelled at us. She declined altitude, and we followed.

Nudge grinned at Gazzy, who was pouting as they flew down. I smiled, and I could feel my growling stomach celebrating the news. Food!

We swooped down into a forest on the edge of a small town. We landed, me a little rougher than the others. We tucked in our wings (I'll never get used to the feeling of that- it's so weird!), I tucked in my little tail, and remembered the hat in my bag. I put it on and tucked my little cat ears underneath it. Nudge had a wide smile on her face.

"Ohmygosh! You look like completely normal! Nobody would like ever guess you were part bird or cat. Or that you had wings and a tail and cat ears. Plus, the hat looks really cute on you. It fits you perfectly! 'Cause the saying kinda describes you perfectly- 'it's all about me-ow'. And the color looks good on you, it-"

"Nudge? The faster you shut up, the faster we can eat," Max interrupted her. Nudge immediately shut her mouth and I tried not to laugh.

We found a Burger King and walked inside. Immediately I became terrified; there were people everywhere! Kids screaming, running around, adults at every table, this place was chaos. I had never been around so many people since the School, and I didn't like it one bit. Gazzy noticed me trembling a bit and told me we'd only be here for a short time.

There was a long line for food. Thankfully, it went quickly.

In no time, we were at the counter, facing a girl that wasn't much older than Max was and was wearing a wide, too-bright smile. Fang ordered, then Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. I watched in amusement as the girl was scribbling our orders, repeating orders, and sending panicked glances at the people in the kitchen. Now I had to order.

What did I want? Everything, it all smelled so good! Did I want a Whopper, or one of those Tendercrisp Chicken Sandwich? I couldn't decide. There was so much, and the delicious scents were overwhelming me.

"Uh, miss? What do you want?" The young employee asked me. Time already? I couldn't pick! I was so hungry, though.

"Um, I'll just have what he ordered," I mumbled, pointing at Gazzy. The girl looked at me blankly for a moment, and then looked back at her notes. More scribbling, then she took several minutes repeating the order, making sure it was mistake-free. It was, and then she asked whether it was for here or to-go. Max politely told her it was to-go, and the girl said (in a much too-cheery tone) that our food would be ready soon.

About fifteen minutes later, we were flying outside carrying our food. We found a small forest that was well away from the city. We started munching on our food over the fire Iggy built. I finished my Tendergrill Chicken Sandwich and was starting my second Whopper, sipping from my Sprite in between bites. Man, this was heaven.

Everyone else was asleep except for Max, Fang, and Iggy. Iggy was absentmindedly stirring a stick in the long-gone fire's ashes, Max was staring at the ground, and Fang was staring at me. I was drawing in my sketchbook. The fire, Gazzy and Angel laughing together, a soaring hawk, Nudge talking, all from memory. Even I was impressed with my sketches, they were quite realistic.

"Why are you staying?" I looked up at Fang, who had asked the question. I didn't expect that question at all. Why was I staying with them? Why didn't I just leave them and be on my own?

"I-I don't know where else I would go. I just assumed I would go with you guys." That question never entered my mind before.

"So you're saying your helpless and need us to support you." His dark words stung me. I argued back.

"No, I just-"

"What? Face it; you wouldn't know how to survive without us. You-"

"Is that why you hate me, Fang? I know you hate me, is that why?" I noticed my voice was rising, but I didn't care. I noticed Max was watching with slight surprise, but kept her mouth shut. She knew this was between Fang and me.

"Face it _Rose_, you haven't been living like how we have for years. You haven't gotten the same training and life lessons that we have. And jeez! You just figured out you had wings and could fly. You're slowing us down, and I don't think you could handle the life we live. We have to try to escape death nearly _every day_. You could-"

"Jeez! I can take care of myself! I can learn to fight, I can learn to live like you guys, I can do this!" By now, the rest of the flock seated themselves next to Max, watching our face-off with eyes wide open.

"That's the thing. What if you can't? You don't belong with us. You'll never be part of our flock, and you know it." Instantly all my anger towards Fang was dropped, and horror rose within me. I already knew that I would never be a true member of the flock, but this came as a full blow to me.

Fang glared at me, and he knew that he won the fight. He dug into his Burger King bag, dug out a cheeseburger, and started munching on it as if nothing had happened. Gazzy walked towards me, and he looked hurt and betrayed. I felt his hand rest on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. Fang's words were still clinging onto me, and I swept up my sketchbook and backpack. With tears forming at my eyes, I wordlessly turned around and started running away, unfurling my wings along the way.

Flying away, I could hear Gazzy yelling Fang's name. I flew for a while, and then decided to land. It was getting dark, and I needed to find some place to sleep for the night. I spotted a large tree that wasn't too far away from the flock. It was a long distance from their small camp, but I could just barely see the flock from that point.

I landed, and then settled myself at the base of the trunk. I was surrounded by soft grass, so it wasn't too uncomfortable. I closed my eyes for a moment, and breathed deeply. _Fang didn't really mean that_, I kept telling myself, even though I knew he did.

I pulled out my sketchbook, and resumed the drawing that I had been working on before the fight- Gazzy with a bright smile on his face. I smiled weakly and worked on shading it. Gazzy was the only one who cared about me. I was sure of it. But for now, I had my sketchbook for company, and the smiling faces of the flock I had drawn were staring happily back at me..

I looked over to the direction the flock's camp was. Everyone had gone to bed except for Max and Fang, who were talking. Moments later Max picked a spot to sleep while Fang kept watch on a high branch.

I yawned, and decided I would work more on my Gazzy sketch in the morning. I lied down in a somewhat comfortable position, and looked at my sketchbook again. I smiled at the image of Gazzy I drew, then set it down face up so I could look at the huge smile when I woke up. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

My morning hadn't gone quite the way I wanted it to. I woke up with huge claws clamped over my mouth, muffling my screams, and a pounding headache. Small spots of blood were splattered on my open sketchbook- my art ruined! A gun was thrust upon my head, and the sweetest, most horrifying voice whispered to me, _"make a single noise, and I'll kill both you and the flock." _

My eyes flickered to the flock's camp, and I spotted Fang. Horror rise inside me.

_He was watching me, but wasn't moving a single muscle. He was letting this happen._

* * *

**Cliffy!~ x3 I'll update soon, I promise!**


	21. Chapter 20

Oops, only about a week late... Sorry!

* * *

XX

My first thought was to mentally scream to Angel. Would she hear me? She was asleep and far away, so I was no doubt out of mental range. My eyes flickered to Fang, who was still watching me intently, then back to the hateful eyes of Brent.

With the gun to my head, I dared not to make a noise, not even a pitiful whimper. I could feel blood slowly dripping from my nose, and it felt sore, but not broken. He probably punched me as my special morning wake-up call. Was it morning? If it was, the sun hadn't woken up yet to show it.

I silently growled at Brent, who was now gathering rope from his pack. I started to make a run for it when the gun withdrew from my head, but not before he kicked me really _really _hard on the side of my skull. _Ouch! _The world started spinning, and my head was throbbing. I instantly smelled blood. Tasted it, too.

I failed to notice that he was tying a gag to my mouth until I tasted the new flavor. I t was very sweet. Too sweet. I wanted to take if off, but I couldn't move my hands. I tried to think clearly, but everything felt sluggish. But when it all clicked, when I finally figured out what was happening, the sweet taste faded and I drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~

Max began to yell at everyone to get up, but Gazzy was already awake. He wanted to go back to Rose. Did she want to rejoin them, or was she still furious at Fang? He still couldn't believe the words Fang had hurled at her last night. So what if she didn't know how to fight yet? They'd teach her. Why was Fang being so mean to Rose? Nothing was wrong with her.

Max was now yelling orders, and Gazzy wasn't paying any attention. He had scrambled to a high branch, and was peering on into the depths of the forest. Max yelled at him, but he didn't budge from his position.

"I wanna go find Rose," Gazzy yelled back in reply. Fang silently appeared next to him and pointed to a huge tree. He didn't need to say anything before Gazzy nodded with a grin. He opened his wings and swooped down from the branch, flying towards the direction Fang was pointing. He heard Max sigh, then five pairs of wings unfolding. Moments later, the rest of the flock was following him.

It took a few minutes, but Gazzy located the tree Fang directed him to. He landed on one of the huge branches, and then looked around. He looked at the base of the tree- was that a backpack? He dove down, and noticed the sketchbook Rose was always using. He shuffled through the pages, examining the sketches. He gasped, seeing the amazing detailed sketches. There were pictures of him and Angel, some of Max, Nudge, Fang, and even one of Total. He looked at the last drawing- a sketch of him flashing his cute wide smile, then noticed the speckles of blood. Something happened to Rose.

"Rose?" He called. Then he called louder. "Rose!" He didn't hear a response, even though he already knew he wouldn't. Rose was missing. He gathered up the notebook and ran to Max. He showed her the bloody page. "Max, Rose isn't here. I think she was taken." Max looked at the page, then back at Gazzy.

"You have to admit, she has talent with art. That's got amazing detail," Max noted, nodding with appreciation.

"Ma-ax! We have to find Rose!" He took off without waiting for a response. He was leaving to find Rose, even though he had no idea what happened or where she went. He had to find her.

~*~*~*~

I slowly blinked against the blinding sun. Ugh. I felt horrible. My throat felt dry and scratchy, and I doubted I could use my voice if I tried. I was gagged and my hands and feet bound. Plus Brent was standing next to me, polishing his horrible gun. I noticed a small dagger hanging from his belt. Should I risk it? I looked up at him, and he still hadn't noticed me. I concentrated on the small knife, and it slowly left his belt and levitated towards me.

I quietly but quickly worked away at the binds holding my hands. Luckily, the rope wasn't too thick, so it cut away pretty quickly. Seconds went by, and my hands were finally free. I looked at Brent, who was still distracted by his shiny gun. I worked quickly on the binds holding my feet. I just cut through the rest of the binds and yanked off my gag when I noticed Brent had set his gun down against a tree. He reached towards his belt- right where the knife used to be. He noticed its absence, then whipped his head towards me and bared his sharp teeth.

_Oh crud. _Our eyes met, and he lunged towards his gun. But not before I dropped the knife, and grabbed the gun- with my mind of course. I pulled it out of his reach, but he continued to lunge for it. I had it floating by my head, and pointed it towards Brent. He stopped, and glared at me. I refused to touch the filthy weapon, but it was a little heavy to hold after my unconsciousness. It was slipping from my mental grip, and I struggled to keep it upright. _Come on, come on, stay up! Stay, don't fall, don't fall… Come on… _

All of a sudden, the gun went off, and I screamed.

* * *

HAHA, cliffie! I'm evil, I know... I demand reviews or no answers to this suspenseful cliffie! what will happen? Review, and find out! (holy cow that souded insanely corny)  
I'll seriously try to update quickly, but school and life and tennis and everything's been hectic. But spring break is next week! Unfortunately, I'm going to somewhere in Texas for a family reunion thing, which means not a whole lot of time to fanfic and everything. But one can hope! :P

Review!


	22. Chapter 21

XXI

Gazzy looked up in alarm. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? He definitely heard the gunshot, and then a scream. Was that Rose's high-pitched scream? He pumped his wings harder.

***

My scream had been a reflex to the loud _bang _that nearly left me deaf. I hadn't meant to set off the gun at all; I guess I concentrated just a smidgen too hard. Nevertheless, Brent lay there. Dead, I don't know. Scarlet red blood started seeping out of the bullet hole in his chest, and I was stunned myself. Not waiting- nor wanting- to find out if he was dead or not, I fled the scene. Even though I hated him, I didn't want him to be dead- I didn't want to be labeled a murderer.

I began hyperventilating, still picturing the gun firing at Brent moments ago. Then I pictured a zombie Brent covered in blood and craving revenge on a young mutant girl that escaped from his grips yet again and nearly killed him. I closed my eyes and shuddered at the thought.

I continued flying away, clueless about a destination. I had no clue where I had been- Brent had taken me somewhere with very little trees, and there wasn't a huge forest in sight. Did I want to go back to the flock? Where else would I go? I looked for a forest or anywhere with a vast amount of foliage. I didn't see anything, so I kept flying.

I wanted to land somewhere, but the closest thing was a bare tree. Had to do. I landed a little too hard on a branch, and I hugged the trunk to keep my feet from slipping. I glanced at the cloudless bright sky, and noticed it was silent. There wasn't a single creature or bird for several miles. It made me extremely self-conscious. I was getting hungry, so I reached for my backpack- that wasn't there. _Darn it! _I left it and my sketchbook when stupid Brent kidnapped me. I sighed and started flying again.

You know what? It's kinda fun to fly with your eyes closed, as long as there's no birds or tall trees or anything. Luckily, there weren't any. I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed a small forest not too far away and a few birds flying in my direction, but that was it.

I changed my current course and headed for the forest. I surveyed the small forest, but didn't notice anything unordinary. No group of kids with wings, not even a small fire. I sighed and looked around, just in time to see something hurtle into me at top speed.

It turns out, one of those "birds" I saw earlier was actually Gazzy.

"Ohmigosh Rose, you're alive! I totally thought you were…" his voice trailed off as he held me in a tight embrace. I smiled, but waited until Gazzy unglued himself to explain my rather sudden absence.

"Brent came and kidnapped me, but I escaped. And I uh, kinda shot him too, with his gun. I don't know if he's dead or not, I didn't wait to find out. It was an accident! I'm not hurt, just kinda freaked… and maybe a headache too. I'm just glad to be here."

Gazzy smiled, and then presented my sketchbook to me. "Here's your book, I saw some of your drawings. They're really good, Rose." I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment; I hadn't meant for the drawings to be public. I thanked him, and quickly grabbed my sketchbook. He handed me my backpack, and I slid that onto my shoulders.

I felt someone's burning stare, and looked up into Fang's dark eyes. They portrayed neither happiness nor surprise to see me, but they didn't exactly show hatred either. I froze in my spot, my eyes locked on Fang's. I immediately thought of last night, how he watched me last night. Tears sprung to my eyes as I continued to look at Fang's blank stare. Oh how I wanted to punch him! Tears began sliding down my cheeks and I glared my coldest, darkest glare at Fang, who remained unfazed.

Everything became silent as the flock noticed my cold gaze towards Fang. Questioning looks shifted from me to Fang. My hands tightened to fists as Fang remained impassive. Finally, Max spoke up.

"Uh, Rose…?" I could see Fang wasn't going to say anything, so I finally spoke.

"I saw you last night," It started as a whisper, but my voice grew to a loud yell. "You saw it, and you know it. You freaking saw Brent last night, you freaking saw him kidnap me, and you didn't do a single freaking thing about it! You freaking let it happen!" I screamed, and tears streamed down my red face. I was not giving up this fight.

The flock all stared open-mouthed at Fang, who continued to look calm and unfazed as if nothing had happened.

"Is that true Fang?" Max whispered, her sharp eyes narrowing.

Dead silence.

* * *

that was a shorter chapter than I thought... anyways, yay for spring break! boo for still not being able to sleep in...

chocolate chip cookies for reviewers! :D next chappie's coming soon, I promise!


	23. Chapter 22

ZOMGKLJHAFIEUBLALKAHFLAAAH!!! I haven't abandoned you!!! D; life [school] has taken over... THANK YOU to all my awesome amazing supporters and reviewers!! UBER virtual cookies for everyone! yay! k i'll shut up now. ._.

* * *

XXII

I glared at Fang. How could he, watch Brent…

_He wanted to see if you were strong enough. He wanted to see what you would do to an attack._

My eyes flickered to Angel, then back to Fang's, just to see his eyes also dart to hers. I opened my mouth to scream more at Fang, just as he opened his mouth to argue back, but Max interrupted us both.

"Forget it. We'll discuss this later," she said as she sent a Look to Fang. He nodded a tiny nod, and then turned away from me.

I sighed and gingerly rubbed my wrists where Brent had tied me. I hastily dried my tears when I saw Gazzy, his face full of worry and confusion, and I thought I could identify hurt. Before he could open his mouth, I stopped him.

"Just like Max said. Forget it." I sat down and wrapped my arms around my knees, feeling quite alone. I didn't want to talk to Gazzy or anyone else because they would only ask about what happened, and I didn't want that subject mentioned again.

...

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes it was dark, and Max was taking watch. She was constantly watching the skies and surroundings, occasionally turning her gaze to me. I hugged my knees tighter, and I fell asleep again.

...

I woke up again later, but not much later. The sky was still dark, but the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. Iggy was taking "watch", while the others were still asleep. I didn't want to go back to sleep, so I quietly pulled out my sketchbook and pencil. I flipped to the last page- where I saw the spots of blood. I flinched, and quickly skipped to the next blank page.

I took a moment to think of what to draw this time. An idea came, so I applied pencil to paper and drew.

...

I heard shuffling, and looked up. The flock was starting to get up, and Iggy had started a fire. Max and Fang were roasting some kind of food-on-a-stick, and Nudge yawned loudly.

I dug into my backpack and started munching on some crackers. Max passed me some crunchy bacon she had burned too much. I took a small bite, and decided it was too burnt and crispy for my taste. I offered it to anyone that wanted it, but when nobody responded, I tossed it in the fire.

We all chewed our food in silence. I was watching Iggy lazily stir the fire with a long stick, when he paused. I looked at him, and he cocked his head slightly, almost wonderingly. I heard everyone else stop eating, and the forest became silent. We all looked at Iggy anxiously.

My ears flickered as I heard something. I opened my mouth just as Iggy identified the sound.

"Wings. Eraser wings." My breath caught in my throat when I understood.

"Brent," I whispered.

* * *

...that was short... ACK SORRY! i'll update! quickly! I promise! :|


	24. Chapter 23

Have I scared away all my reviewers? Sad day. :( *cough* anyways, thank you thank you thank you to my amazing reviewers, you know who you are!  
Umm... I really hope you enjoyed my story, this is the end. :) Thanks everyone!!

* * *

XXIII

All of a sudden, bullets were raining from the sky. I screamed, frozen to the ground. I shielded my face just as someone covered my mouth and yanked me behind the nearest tree. I looked up to see Fang flattening himself and me against the tree.

Yes, I did realize that the last time Brent came for me that Fang pretty much handed me over to him. Why was he being so nice to me now? The guilt? I don't know, I was just glad he was helping me this time.

I peeked out from behind the tree and jerked it back as I dodged a bullet. I paused, then slowly peeked out again. Brent was now more visible, with his twisted face and stupid gun.

As the flock and I waited for the endless bullet raid to stop, I suddenly thought of an old saying: fight or flight.

I chose flight.

(Hey, don't call me chicken. I had logic behind my little escape. You see, we all know Brent was there to kill me, that's a fact. But I was with the flock, and perhaps he missed, or took his frustration out on someone else? I couldn't let one of the flock get seriously hurt or killed because of him. If I set myself apart from the flock, he could focus on me rather than me _with _the flock. If I died? Well, at least the flock was safe.)

Within a split second, I turned around and started sprinting. The next second I was up in the air. Fang shouted my name, but I ignored him. I looked at Brent, and he seemed to just now notice that I wasn't hiding anymore.

He saw me, and smiled. Kinda like a _Hi Rose, I'm Brent. I'm going to kill you, hope that's fine with you _type of smile.

I saw the gun aim in my direction. I blinked, and suddenly it was falling towards the ground, the result of Max ramming into Brent.

They fought in the air for a few moments, exchanging lethal-looking blows and kicks. Brent continued to snarl and fight towards me, but Max held him off. Well, for a while anyways.

He finally broke free from Max's iron grip, where he threw a punch to her cheek before racing towards me.

I was frozen in horror, watching Brent fly closer and closer to me. Finally, when he was about fifty feet away, I turned and flew as fast as I could away from him. I knew he would eventually catch up, but I was just buying time to think of what to do next.

I felt his hand brush against my legs and nearly screamed. Then, without thinking, I tucked in my wings and dive-bombed to the earth. When I was getting close to the ground, I pulled open my wings. I got a little too close to the ground however, and I could feel my feet graze the rough dirt. I used that time to push myself off the ground and to the opposite direction Brent was going.

Too slow.

He must have caught up with me, because I felt his large hand grasp hold of my leg and pull me down. He slammed me against the ground with full force, which instantly made me see stars. I tried to block his punches to my face, but with him keeping all his weight on me, including my hands, it was hard to do so.

I looked into his bloodthirsty eyes and saw what I feared the most: victory. In his eyes, he knew that he had won, and he just needed to finish me off. He knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him, that I had already lost. I could see in his eyes that he was right.

I saw his knife appear and glint silver in the sunlight. He held it against my throat, and whispered in my ear.

"You see Rose, you never win. You never should have escaped the School. If you hadn't, you would probably be all nice and safe there, and I wouldn't have to kill you as I'm about to do. Then again, that might not be true."

He smiled sweetly at me, but his expression turned to a disapproving frown when I spat at him. He gripped the knife harder and brought it above his shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let a tear trickle down my cheek. It was all over. I would be dead, and Brent would leave the flock alone. It would be a happy ending for everyone except me. But who cared about me?

I lay there, tears now falling freely onto the dirt below me, awaiting the upcoming burst of pain then the welcome of death.

Instead, what happened next was nothing what I was expecting.

Three loud gunshots exploded in the still air. _Bang bang bang.  
_

My eyes shot open, and I saw Brent with a strangled look on his face, blood pouring rapidly down his head. Several dots of blood- _his _blood- dropped onto my face, where it mixed with _my _blood. His knife was still raised, waiting to plunge down to my death.

I looked over to see Fang gripping the gun. He had fear and shock etched on his face with wide eyes. He recovered his composition quickly, and I barely heard him murmur the words "I guess my aim has improved. Good thing too."

Max looked at Fang with a look that purely said _I cannot believe you just did that!_, but it was a mixture of terror, shock, and amazement.

Iggy stood stiff next to them, listening with raised eyebrows. Nudge looked like she wanted to- or was going to- scream. Gazzy was holding his hands up to his face in horror, tears springing out of the corners of his eyes. Little Angel was hugging Max's waist and had her face buried in her pants, holding back sniffles.

I focused back on Brent, and noticed all victory was erased from his eyes. They were instead clouded with pain and panic, and wonderment on how he could lose after being so close to winning. I was thinking the same thing. He gasped, and all life and color fled from his eyes. The knife clattered to the ground as it slipped from his grip. He wavered a little, then collapsed onto his side.

Although the danger was over, my heart was still beating like mad and my breath came in short gasps. I staggered to my feet, and Gazzy came running over to make sure I didn't fall.

I slowly walked to the nearest tree and slid down to a sitting position against the trunk. I closed my eyes and focused on slowing my hyperventilating. I glanced at Brent's dead body and shuddered. Then I thought, _why me? _He was always trying to kill me, even from the beginning. All I wanted was to escape the horrible School and have a happy life, was that too hard to ask for? The dried tears started to flow again, and I could not stop sobbing.

I hugged my knees and cried into them. I cried because I was traumatized that I was nearly killed _again_, because I was happy Brent was killed, because I could not stop thinking _why me_, but also because I knew I could finally live a happy life now.

Gazzy looked at me with caring eyes, and got up. I was confused at first, then realized he must have thought I wanted time alone. He began walking away when I grabbed his hand. With fresh tears streaming down my face, I whispered, "don't leave me."

He smiled and hugged me, while I embraced him back. Suddenly I thought of something.

"Hey Gazzy, will you get my sketchbook? I've been needing to show you something."

He nodded and fetched my backpack and sketchbook. I opened it and turned to the last page, to the drawing I created earlier this morning. I had put my best detail and my heart into my drawing. It was a portrait of me next to Gazzy, with the words _Don't forget me, I will never forget you_, on the opposing page. I handed the book to Gazzy.

He looked at it for a while, then turned his questioning gaze to me. I blushed in embarrassment as I explained my reasoning behind the drawing.

"I, I was planning to leave earlier. Before Brent came, I was preparing to give this to you, and leave. I thought you guys didn't need me, and I thought I would be fine on my own. But then Brent came, and I kinda realized how much I actually need you. Then seeing your guys' faces, made me realize that you all care about me, and I'm already a part of the flock. I was going to leave, but I changed my mind. I think I'd much rather be with you guys anyways. Oh, and you can keep my sketchbook too, if you want."

Gazzy looked at me with wide eyes.

"Rose, how could you even think that! Of course you're a part of us! Don't you see how much we'd miss you? Plus, I'd never forgive you! And this sketchbook is yours to keep, I don't want it. Except for that one drawing, can I keep that one?"

I smiled and carefully tore the page out and gave it to him. His smile filled his face, and he wrapped his arms around me as hard as he could. I hugged back.

"Rose? Don't ever leave us. Ever."

"...I won't. Don't worry."

* * *

...AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. :D (seriously, I was planning on having Rose fly off into the sunset if it weren't for Sierra yelling at me. thanks Sierra!!)

And that's all for now, folks! If you're curious, I'm still writing my Twilight fanfic _Bittersweet Blood_, about a diabetic girl falling in love with- you guessed it- a vampire. Read it! And I'm possibly possibly making a new Max Ride fanfic, in the faraway future. When I have time. When I find time. Anyways.

Adios! Thanks for reading!! You've all been wonderful!! :D


	25. JUST FYI 23's up!

… umm, did anyone get the update for chapter 23? For those who are unaware, I actually updated yesterday with the last chapter of this story. It's true! My friend told me she hadn't received the usual email-update from fanfiction, and I realized I hadn't either. [I was wondering why I hadn't gotten any reviews…] But I submitted chapter 23! I don't know why the emails didn't come, and I'm sorry for anything that I might have possibly done, which I have no clue what I did.

So FYI, chap23 [aka the END] is here, so check it out! read it! Review! and again, thanks for sticking with me everyone! :D


End file.
